Fun with cards
by Fussy Indecisive Pixie
Summary: Brothers or not, Sasuke and Itachi are rivals. Best friends or not, Ino and Sakura are too. What will happen when Sasuke teams up with Sakura to beat Itachi and Ino, will the game of cards become a battlefield? And who will be the winner in the end?
1. Honest mistakes

**_Honest mistakes_**

''Sasuke-kun!''

Sasuke turned around to see his former team-mate running towards him.

''Are you busy tonight?'' Sakura asked, not even trying to hide her enthusiasm.

''Maybe.''

His response wasn't a lie, it was a precaution. He couldn't risk to get involved into something boring and long-lasting, especially not with people he could barely stand, in case he agreed to a party of some kind, and all of it only because he was honest!

''Why do you want to know?'' he asked to find out more details.

''You see, Ino and I have a proposal for you!'' Sakura said, smiling for no obvious reason.

''Ino and you?'' Sasuke repeated, a bit doubtful what kind of proposal two mortal enemies have when it would come to spending the night with him.

''Yes! You see, we recently rented a flat together and-''

''Too much talking, Sakura!'' impatient female voice interrupted Sakura in explaining something about real-estate.

Sasuke couldn't concentrate, thinking about an excuse to decline whatever they had in mind. He wasn't in the mood to watch pathetic attempts to seduce him while he could use his time doing something useful, like training. Because more training meant more skills and getting closer to Naruto and, of course, his brother.

''Sasuke-kun,'' Ino interrupted his train of thoughts, ''here is the set of rules for a card game we want you to play with us.''

Saying that, blonde handed him over a piece of paper and he observed it for a moment. It really looked like a card game.

''If you don't have something better to do, stop by after dinner time!''

Before he could say anything, Ino put the smaller paper in his free hand.

''But-''

Sakura also wanted to say something, but Ino grabbed her elbow to walk away.

''That's all he has to know, Forehead! Now give the man some peace!''

That's the last thing Sasuke heard because they soon disappeared out of his sight. He glanced at the smaller paper in his hand. There was an address. He didn't even know they moved out of their parents' house. They should have put a phone number on it too. Or they wanted him to come so badly they purposely didn't give him a chance to call and make up a reason for not arriving on time. Or at all.

Not having a better solution, Sasuke folded the bigger paper and, along with the smaller one, put it in his pocket. He actually didn't have plans for tonight since he got back from a mission couple of hours ago and Sakura ran into him after he delivered a report to Hokage.

With both of her sons at home, which was a rare occasion, Mikoto was expectedly preoccupied with laundry and dinner, just like every mother.

''Itachi, would you be so kind and inform your brother about the dinner?''

''Sure.''

Itachi didn't have other responsibilities this evening, so he was chilling in the living room, waiting to have dinner with his family. Climbing the stairs to get to Sasuke's room, he's been trying to remember when was the last time he went out. Like out of the house, to relax, have fun, hang out with other people. Time filled with missions, training, clan's duty was all Itachi could think of.

He envied Sasuke a bit. It was great to hold a title of Uchiha heir, but with that name came many duties that weren't allowing Itachi to be something else than shinobi. He needed a hobby that would make him feel as if he was a normal person, only for a few hours. Sasuke had his best friend who wanted attention and friends, so Sasuke, with Naruto by his side, had some kind of social life. Itachi didn't. Even when he would meet people, all he would speak about were missions and training. Every now and then celebration to congratulate shinobi for accomplishing missions. Or training among the clan members. Spending time at home meant father's questions about missions. And training. Not to mention clan's duty was an every day subject.

It wasn't complicated; he simply wanted a time for himself, when he wouldn't be around people who saw him as Uchiha heir, but a simple man. He was too well-known to make that happened and it was depressing sometimes. He would only greet an acquaintance, while trying to be nice, and the conversation would imminently turn into a training tips.

Giving compliments to a girl was impossible; every single one would spread the word around the village that Uchiha heir had serious intentions and he was getting tired of explaining those misunderstandings to his mother. So he simply stopped interacting with other people more than necessary, being polite and reserved, only then people thought he was conceited and vain. That led to a lonely and uninteresting private life, which was bugging him only on a free night like this one.

Itachi sighed deeply before knocking on Sasuke's door.

''Dinner's ready,'' he said plainly after knocking.

''Come in for a second!'' Sasuke ordered and Itachi entered his room.

''What's new?'' Itachi asked out of courtesy.

''Check this out!'' Sasuke said, taking something out of his backpack. ''We received it as a reward!''

Itachi nodded instead of admiring to a sapphire stone.

''We had to bring back a stolen chest and the rich guy-''

Sasuke was blabbering, but Itachi wasn't listening. He went through dozens of similar missions where the local rich man was harassing everyone, so when the people tried to bring some justice into the world by retrieving their own treasure, the loaded merchant would be the only one who had enough money to hire shinobi to do the dirty work for him.

Those kind of missions were making Itachi sick, the only problem was they were well paid missions which inexperienced shinobi like Sasuke was looking forward to accomplish.

What caught Itachi's eye was a folded paper, left sloppily on Sasuke's bed.

''What is this?'' Itachi asked, picking up the paper.

''Nothing,'' Sasuke replied, uninterested into matter, still mesmerized with a gem stone.

''Can I take a look?''

''Sure,'' Sasuke shrugged, heading to the door. ''What's for dinner?''

During the meal, Sasuke was entertaining their parents by retelling details from his mission while Itachi was impatient to read the paper his brother had let him take. He had a moment to look at it before he had sat down at the table, and those were rules for a game of some kind. Itachi also found a smaller paper with an address. The place was located in a new neighbourhood, where many new houses and store-buildings had been built in the last couple of months. Address paired with the rules for a game seemed to Itachi like an interesting way of announcing the opening of a new gaming place, so they probably wanted to attract more customers by giving around simple promotional material. Rules were crucial for playing, same as the address of the gaming place. At the first sight, the game was interesting enough, but not too complicated and, since Itachi wanted a reason to leave the house, he decided to give it a shot. Sasuke obviously didn't need it, putting both papers aside, and Itachi did ask for a permission to take it. Maybe people with the same interest, and that was cards, would forget who Itachi was and for this one time simply play the game without competing, talking about missions or feeling uncomfortable around him for the unknown reason.

After offering their mother his help with washing up, what she declined, Itachi got ready to escape from his everyday life.

He took the rules with him, reading them on his way. The game required at least three players, was including five decks of cards and was played in four different rounds. For a strategy and different combinations of cards he had to start playing and, since he didn't have five decks at home, he needed to get to this new gaming place.

Itachi was a bit surprised when he got to a three-storey building, which all had an apartment, without any sign of a public place. Then again, maybe it was brand new and Itachi rang the doorbell anyway, on the second floor, since that was written.

''It's opened!'' female voice was heard from the other side of the door.

This was confusing. If this really was an apartment, why would it be opened? Then again, if it was a gaming house, why the door would be locked?

Ignoring the odd response, Itachi decided to enter.

''You are a bit early, Sasuke-kun!''

Another female voice revealed the obvious to Itachi. He was at the wrong place and clearly unwanted.


	2. Another player

**_Another player_**

''Mom!'' Sasuke was yelling through the house. ''Where are those pants I wore?''

''They needed washing, so I-''

''Did you find something in the pockets?''

''I don't remember, but even if I did, I put it on your bed.''

''Thanks, mom.''

''No problem, sweetie.''

Sasuke searched the entire bedroom, trying to find the stupid paper Sakura and Ino had given him, but he couldn't. So he headed to their flat without reading the rules for the game. He didn't expect they would play cards anyway, so he informed his parents he would be back soon. He was curious to see their flat, assuming it was probably in a complete mess, knowing well both Ino and Sakura hated house work.

Itachi, standing in the middle of the living room, had a different problem than his brother. Looking around to spot the household, he wanted to apologize for interruption.

''Sit wherever you want, we will be there in a second!'' a cheerful female suggested.

It was obviously a flat for rent; it didn't have a hallway that was leading to every room; the entrance door led to a spacious living room. It had a small table in the middle and cushions for sitting; on the left there was a small sofa with a coffee table and on the right there was a big drawer. The huge room was mostly unfurnished, so the flat was bright and shiny. And sofa was very comfortable for sitting.

Nobody entered the living room to greet Itachi. He didn't know what to do. It was stupid of him to think Sasuke would be interested to take a promotional material to learn a card game. Unlike Itachi, he had friends and, as Itachi could conclude from their happy voices, they were glad Sasuke had come. They probably wanted to try out a new game, giving Sasuke the rules to study them and get ready to play.

They expected only Sasuke and he threw the papers away; he should be honoured he was the only one invited!

''How come you invited me and not somebody else?'' Itachi heard himself asking, trying hard to sound less like him and more like his brother.

''Like who?''

''Hyuuga, maybe,'' that was the only name Itachi could remember from Sasuke's class at the Academy.

''Both Hinata and Neji-san can use their byakugan, so they are not our first choice when it comes to playing cards.''

''Shikamaru is too smart for us and he likes shougi. Chouji always eats and he would get the cards dirty.''

''And Kiba and Akamaru would make our flat dirty!''

''And Lee prefers physical workout rather than sitting still around a table for hours.''

Although Itachi was alone in the room and had no idea about whom they were talking, he was nodding as a sign of understanding. Speaking of people he didn't meet, he was talking to strangers, who were still busy with something.

''For how long have you been living here?'' he asked.

''About two weeks.''

''And how did you think of playing cards?''

''Well, we are tired of going out and getting drunk for no reason, and it was raining the other day, so we found the cards.''

''Huh.''

''It's fun and it distracts our thoughts from missions and hospital duty. Too bad we like this game that requires three players.''

''It's so great you came!''

''Yeah.''

''Pig here is afraid of bugs, so Shino is out of the question.''

''Sakura!''

Sakura, that was the name of one of the two girls Itachi's been talking to. He heard of her before tonight. Was she Sasuke's team-mate? Anyway, they continued screaming at each other in the kitchen, and Itachi could hear clearly every word.

''What? You are afraid of everything! Snakes, spiders, even slugs!''

''I am not afraid of toads!''

''Well, Naruto can't follow the rules.''

''I think they are quite complicated.''

''Did you get the picture about the game, Sasuke-kun?''

''No, not really,'' Itachi said. It wasn't a lie; unlike Itachi, Sasuke didn't study the rules.

''Me neither!'' the girl who wasn't Sakura said.

''Well, I did, which means you two are shuffling the cards!''

''You will find all five decks in the first drawer, next to table!''

Itachi stood up to find the cards, not mind shuffling while waiting. Although the place was huge, only two girls were living here. The rent was probably lower for girls than for boys since women tended to make less mess and noise. They were both medics, since their work included hospital duty, and Sasuke wasn't a random choice. Out of all people they talked about, Sasuke seemed like a natural third player. They wanted to play with him because they considered him as a good opponent, smart, patient and a bit competitive. Itachi also had those traits! Would they let him play with them instead of Sasuke if he didn't show up? Or they would scream at him for pretending to be Sasuke? Using a clone was only a temporary solution and it would work for this one night and only if Sasuke wasn't coming.

Now it was too late to reveal himself because Itachi got an assignment and that was to shuffle cards. Opening the first drawer didn't make Itachi occupied with shuffling because he couldn't spot decks of cards. There was a first aid kit, sewing accessories and probably girlie stuff because Itachi didn't see something alike before. He closed the drawer; it was enough he was an intruder and a liar, he shouldn't go through their stuff also.

''Are you sure about the first drawer?'' Itachi asked loud enough.

''Oh no! I forgot! They are in my room, since I wanted to see how the game looks like!''

''Go and get them, then! You can't send Sasuke-kun into your room on the first night, Sakura!''

That was quite allusive, so Itachi concluded Sakura must have a crush on his brother and her friend obviously liked to tease her. Sasuke would run away after hearing the smallest insinuation about his love life because he was refusing to sacrifice his valuable time on something so irrelevant.

Another word got Itachi's attention - first night. How many nights would there be?

''Knock it off, Pig!'' Sakura chuckled and strolled through the living room to get to her bedroom.

Her pink hair waved as she walked and Itachi smirked to that suitable name. Then again, she called her friend 'Pig' more than once. Either they were best friends or that nickname was also suitable. Not paying any attention to Itachi, Sakura put the cards on the table and returned to the kitchen. He assumed Sasuke resembled him enough and Sakura was preoccupied with something else. That way he also got more time to think about what to do when they would find out he was not his brother.

''Oh no! I just remembered!'' Sakura exclaimed and sent shivers down Itachi's spine. ''We didn't ask Tenten!''

''Oh relax! The only type of cards she is interested in is tarot! And she would use it on us to predict when we would get a boyfriend!''

This Tenten person liked fortune telling and both Sakura and her friend were single.

''I don't need a boyfriend now when we are playing cards! I certainly wouldn't invite a guy over and make him play cards with me and my room-mate! It would be tormenting!''

''That depends on how long the game lasts,'' Itachi mumbled to himself, then added much louder. ''I wouldn't know.''

He was slightly uncomfortable when his comment was followed by a quiet laughter. He didn't know to whom he was talking to neither he could guess what was so funny. Maybe Sasuke would understand; Itachi didn't know how close they were. He knew nothing and his idea to leave the house tonight now seemed as the stupidest idea ever! The only one that could compare to it was his decision to pretend he was Sasuke. He couldn't leave without a single word; they would find it rude and get mad at Sasuke, and it wasn't his fault at all.

In the meantime, real Uchiha Sasuke got to the right neighbourhood. He didn't recall the exact number of the building, but he heard Ino and Sakura yelling. Just like he thought; their flat must have been a battlefield. It would be a miracle if he lasted more than five minutes with the two of them in a small room.

He followed that noise and, as he was getting closer, he could hear more clearly. Yes, they were loud, only they weren't fighting. They were laughing, asking questions and replying, as if they were talking to somebody else. Maybe he wasn't the only one they had invited to come tonight. He could find out by ringing the doorbell, and so he did.

Sudden ring made Itachi startle. He completely forgot it was actually Sasuke who was invited and he overlooked the possibility he would come too!

''Who might that be?''

''Can you open, Sasuke-kun?''

Itachi, not having a better idea, opened the door carefully.

''What are you doing here?'' Sasuke hissed when Itachi peeked through the door.

Just when older Uchiha wanted to explain this misunderstanding to his brother, the girls decided to leave the kitchen and meet an unexpected guest.

''Sasuke-kun, why didn't you tell us your brother was coming with you?''

The question came from the blonde girl with a dirty apron atop her clean clothes.

''Itachi-san is here?''

Sakura's terrified voice revealed Sasuke obviously had told his friend a story or two about his brother. A moment after Sakura joined her friend in the living room, smiling like an insane person, probably to hide she didn't like Itachi's presence.

''I can leave,'' Itachi shrugged.

''We didn't mean that!'' the blonde said quickly. ''We invited Sasuke-kun because we needed a third player, and now there is a four of us.''

''It can be played in teams!''

The second he said it out loud, Itachi realised how desperate it sounded.

''Like, in two teams by two?'' Sasuke asked.

''Didn't you read the rules?'' Sakura asked Sasuke.

''I couldn't. Itachi took them.''

''I asked you first. And they were on your bed.''

''Mom took them out of my pockets before washing my clothes!''

''Mom does your laundry!'' the blonde mocked.

''Speaking of dirty,'' Sakura pointed at blonde's apron.

She shrugged instead of apologizing for showing up indecent in front of guests. Now Itachi understood what took them so long in the kitchen; a dish must have boiled over or spilt, so they had to clean it up before it dried.

''You actually cooked?'' Sasuke asked when the blonde girl left to change.

''We are not living with parents like you,'' Sakura mocked.

''No need to brag about our burned dinner, Sakura,'' the blonde yelled from her room, making the brothers laugh and Sakura blush.

''It will be better next time,'' Sakura said quietly. ''We only need to practice more.''

''Exactly!'' the blonde exclaimed, now without an apron. ''Just like with playing cards!''

''So we are playing?'' Sasuke asked.

''We can't until you introduce us to your brother,'' the blonde said.

Itachi totally forgot he didn't greet the girls. They didn't even meet properly and he was rude already.

''Right,'' Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''So, Sakura, this is my brother. Itachi, this is Haruno Sakura, my former team-mate.''

They bowed to each other out of courtesy.

''And Ino,'' Sasuke sighed, ''meet my older brother. Itachi, this is Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's room-mate.''

The blonde bowed briefly and Itachi couldn't find a resemblance to a pig, like Sakura addressed her friend before. And he should have known Ino belonged to Yamanaka clan, wearing her blonde hair in a pony tail, just like her father, a respectable member of Konoha's interrogation unit.

''So,'' Sakura took the cards to shuffle it some more, ''Itachi-san and I can't play together because I also know the rules.''

''Hey! That's not fair!'' Ino protested. ''Why do you get to decide?''

''It's pointless to play in teams if one team doesn't know how to play,'' Itachi explained.

That and Sakura had a crush on Sasuke and wasn't thrilled when she found out Itachi was also here. Ino seemed neutral until now.

''Fine,'' she said simply.

''So Sasuke-kun, I guess you are stuck with me!'' Sakura chuckled.

''As long as we beat Itachi.''

Sasuke was eager to start, so he was the first one who sat down at the table.


	3. No chance

_**No chance**_

What was supposed to be a quiet and pleasant evening with two girls, turned into a quarrel as soon as the boys entered their house.

''You went there just to show off!''

''I wasn't showing off!''

''Yes, you were! Everything you did made me look bad, and you seemed perfect, like you really are! Perfect Uchiha prodigy!''

''Sasuke, you don't understand! I told you how I ended up there!''

''Spare me your lame excuses! You were enjoying every second while being so smart and important!''

''I didn't, I-''

''No wonder you don't have any friends!''

Itachi let Sasuke slam the door of his room, because older Uchiha didn't have anything to say to that. Sasuke was one of the few who patiently handled his difficult personality and tonight that patience disappeared. Instead of knocking and saying sorry for the millionth time, Itachi went to his room.

Sasuke wouldn't forget so easily that Itachi got involved into his personal life. Ino and Sakura were Sasuke's friends and it must have been tormenting for Sasuke to pretend he was perfectly fine with his brother bothering him and his friends. Itachi should have left as soon as Sasuke arrived and nothing would have happened.

Sasuke was also thinking about tonight's events.

He maybe was too dramatic about something as simple as seats. It was logical Itachi would be sitting between Sasuke and Sakura, and opposite of Ino. Even the blonde understood it right away and explained it to Sasuke, who was irritated by Itachi's closeness. And especially about his enthusiasm about playing along with Ino!

The huge table was between them and yet they succeeded to win! And Itachi's outrageous idea to play with the cards faced up for awhile! Like Sasuke would show his cards to Itachi and make it even easier for him to win! Just because he wasn't gloating about the victory it wasn't making him less annoying!

And Ino! Why was she so nice, constantly offering cookies and lemonade? Not to mention Sakura couldn't stop asking advice from Itachi! As if she was stupid, and Sasuke knew she wasn't and she could have decided about her move by herself!

Maybe Itachi was telling her nonsense and she listened to him what led to their worse score! And only Itachi could have liked the card game where it was relevant if the cards were clean or dirty. Who on earth invented a stupid game like that? Probably a so-called genius so other geniuses like Itachi could win against regular people. Yes, Itachi explained on their way home he ended up at Ino and Sakura's flat thinking there was a new gaming house, but come on, who would have thought that? Itachi also denied meeting Ino or Sakura before tonight, and it didn't make any sense to angry Sasuke.

He could overlook the fact Itachi took the rules to study them, that he wanted to stay and play cards with two unknown girls and that he won in the end; the last drop was something else. And Ino and Sakura agreed with his brother!

Unbelievable.

Itachi offered to start over, to ignore tonight's game, to pretend it never took place and repeat the first round next time. And he was actually surprised when Sasuke refused!

He wasn't stupid, he would figure out the strategy for the next round, he didn't need anyone's help, especially not Itachi's! The worst part was Itachi didn't understand why Sasuke insisted for this round to count too. It wasn't about the score, it was about pride. If Itachi could win, along with Ino who didn't know how to play, then Sasuke could do it too, even if that meant he would have to ask Sakura to explain the difference between clean and dirty cards one more time.

Why did he leave the house anyway? He just got home from a mission; even their demanding father should have understood Sasuke's need for resting. Only he didn't, pointing out how Itachi was better, stronger, smarter; he was a damn perfection and Sasuke would never be good enough to get close to Itachi's shadow, he could only dream of getting to his brother's real potential.

Exhausted, angry and mentally devastated, Sasuke fell asleep.

In a room next door, Itachi couldn't drift off. He couldn't forget Sasuke's angry face after seeing his brother in his friends' flat, after Itachi's winning, after suggestion to treat this round as a test for the game, only because half of players weren't familiar with the rules.

Itachi wondered what he did wrong. He apologized for spoiling the night with Sasuke's friends as soon as they were left alone, and Sasuke assured him it didn't matter. Itachi couldn't be too polite to friendly Ino, who was dedicated to be a good host, or too helpful to curious Sakura, who was eager to learn to play by asking for his opinion.

What he should have done? Ignored them while they were nice and kind?

Itachi met too many imposters and he knew neither Sakura nor Ino were ones; their laughter was honest, they were glad to finally try out the game with enough players, being endearing while making insecure moves, and overall having a good time. Their invitation for a dinner before next round was the ultimate proof they wanted to hang out more. Maybe it was all because Sakura saw Sasuke as more than a friend; her thrill about being his playmate was obvious, but it didn't matter. They were certainly looking forward to the next appointment, questioning Sasuke about his missions and training.

Sasuke didn't even know how lucky he was, for having such wonderful friends. Then again, it wasn't fair from Itachi to interfere and if Sasuke wasn't glad to play the game with him, Itachi would respect that. And eventually find someone else to spend his free evenings with. Maybe he really didn't have friends because he was too arrogant. Maybe he spent too much time with people who expected him to act that way, so he lost the touch to have a simple conversation with regular people.

Itachi was always thinking too much, this night wasn't an exception, so he spent it tossing and turning all over his bed.

And on the other side of the village, two kunoichi were still busy with their kitchen, cleaning the rest of the dinner which was still on the floor, on the wall and all over the oven.

''Poor Sasuke-kun!'' Ino sighed sadly, while scrubbing the floor. ''He was tired from the mission, you should have given him more rest, Sakura.''

''He really couldn't concentrate,'' Sakura agreed, dedicated to the brown wall at the moment.

''Next time we should be more considerate about the timing.''

Sakura nodded to Ino's suggestion.

''And I must say I didn't picture Itachi-san the way he was!'' Sakura said. ''He was so well-mannered! And friendly!''

''Well of course he is!'' Ino rolled her eyes. ''We heard he was rude and always in a rush, and that's normal if people bug him when he is busy! Tonight he wasn't and we had a good time!''

''He is so smart and understanding,'' Sakura continued her praising. ''He totally helped me solve my dilemma about the joker cards!''

Ino chuckled to that.

''I think he is kind of cute.''

''Ino!'' Sakura hissed.

''What?'' Ino now laughed. ''He is good-looking, you can't deny it!''

''I didn't say that,'' Sakura muttered. ''It's just-''

''Yeah, yeah, he is older and mature. But I can't help it, I have eyes!''

''And your hands too,'' Sakura said pointedly.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Ino stopped scrubbing, placing her fists on her hips.

''What was that cheap trick, I can't hold cards, can you arrange them for me?''

Sakura was laughing while impersonating her best friend.

''That wasn't flirting, I really couldn't hold cards!'' Ino protested. ''And I have no idea how I am going to hold even more of them in the next round!''

''Oh no, they will all fall out of your dainty hands!'' Sakura mocked.

''Just because Itachi-san noticed my hands are delicate, it doesn't mean anything! And what right do you have to make fun of me? You invited them over for a dinner! A dinner!''

''They would have come for the second round anyway!'' Sakura defended herself.

''Yeah, only now you will have the chance to prove to Sasuke-kun you can actually cook!''

''So what? I can!''

''You can make one single dish that is edible! That doesn't make you a cook!''

''You can make none!''

''Yeah, only I didn't invite my crush to impress him with my skills I don't have!''

''I know to cook! It will turn out fine! I will succeed!''

''You will, Sakura. And I will help you as much as I can. Now stop yelling or the neighbours will complain again.''

Sakura was quiet for a few moments, then she whispered her honest thanks.

''No problem. And then you can teach me how to play in return?''

''No way! You are on your own!''

''It will be more fair that way!''

''You have the rules right here! Or you can ask Itachi-san for private lessons!''

''You are being childish, Sakura. I can say he is cute without you making a big deal out of it.''

Friendly teasing and heartily laughs made the cleaning more fun and as soon as they were done, they flaked out in their rooms.

The next morning, Sasuke ran into Itachi while he was on his way out, having a full gear on, including armour.

''Where are you going?'' Sasuke asked immediately, not recalling Itachi had mentioned mission that difficult.

''I won't be around for a week or two,'' Itachi responded plainly.

''Something dangerous?''

''Not really. Only long-lasting.''

''Good.''

''Yeah.''

Neither of them moved, they only stared at the floor. Sasuke knew he should apologize for last night; he was grumpy because he was tired and it wasn't Itachi's fault. It never was, and somehow Sasuke always blamed him.

''About that dinner,'' Itachi spoke and Sasuke startled a bit, ''I say you go without me. With my schedule and other stuff, I think it would be-''

''No way!'' Sasuke interrupted. ''I am not eating Sakura's cuisine by myself! You will be the first one trying that poison!''

Unexpectedly, Itachi chuckled, but scolded his brother anyway.

''You should be nice to Sakura-san. She means well.''

''I know,'' Sasuke agreed.

''Anyway, I am leaving.''

''You better come back safe! I have to beat you in the next round!''

''Like I will let you!'' Itachi smirked.

Sasuke frowned, but he wasn't angry. More than losing to Itachi he would hate Itachi letting him win. And he was a good opponent. And that week or two Sasuke would definitely use to learn to play better and the last night's disaster would become distant past.


	4. Dinner

_**Dinner**_

Itachi thought his working schedule would make the other players kick him out of the game. To his surprise, the ones who didn't have enough free time were Sakura and Ino. Then again, it was expected. Both being medical ninja, they were doing the opposite shifts at the hospital and they were rarely at home at the same time. Even when they were, one of the brothers wasn't free to play cards for a few hours. In addition, Ino occasionally worked at the family flower shop, while Sakura was in charge of many demanding missions. They were hard-working girls and their crowded schedule was actually a good thing; they could afford to pay the rent for their flat where they were meeting again tonight.

After a few days spent on calculating and coordinating all of their duties, tonight was the night for the second round, almost three weeks after the first one. It was a well-known fact; if you are busy, days were passing by much faster than at the time you were bored. The exact same thing happened to four passionate card game players - it passed almost three weeks before the day all of them could spend while together.

Concerned he would be late, Itachi got to the girls' neighbourhood a lot earlier than dinner time. He also planned to meet up with Sasuke on the street, so he wouldn't repeat the last time's awkward situation.

Itachi would hate to make Sasuke mad again because, Itachi supposed, he couldn't help it-he stood out. Tonight he would do his best to fit in! It would be hard because he wasn't a cheerful teenage girl like Sasuke's friends. Itachi would have lied about some duty today as well, to get ready for Sasuke's unfriendly treatment, only he couldn't forget how much fun he had last time! Maybe because Ino and Sakura were raised to be open-minded and unrestrained, they spoke their mind and they were easy-going, joking and laughing most of the time! Itachi couldn't miss that. He was actually craving for it.

That was why he arrived a lot earlier and was impatient to start playing, to think about cards, not his profession. It was a perfect getaway for him. And this dinner! Maybe he should have brought a present, like flowers or candy, to express gratitude for the girls' hospitality. He still had time to stop by the store, only then Sasuke might arrive and not find him here.

When he talked to his brother about today's appointment, he didn't seem enthusiastic. He simply informed Itachi that both Sakura and Ino were off duty tonight. Itachi didn't talk about the game itself to neither of them ever since the first round, so he didn't know their opinion about it.

Maybe the rest of the players didn't feel the same? Maybe they planned to leave him out on purpose at some point? Maybe they lied about tonight's night and soon Sasuke would get here and tell Itachi the second round would be postponed? Maybe Ino and Sakura didn't like Itachi? Or they changed the plans and forgot to tell him about it? Or they didn't tell him on purpose, because they were unable to turn him down politely?

''Itachi-san!''

A cheerful and familiar voice interrupted his thoughts about being unwanted.

He turned to the voice's direction and saw a blonde-haired girl waving at him.

''Ino-san,'' he greeted her when she approached.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked.

He knew it. They cancelled tonight's game and nobody told him.

''Why didn't you go in?''

Oh. So he was invited; Ino wondered why he was waiting on the street.

''I am waiting for Sasuke,'' Itachi explained.

''You can do it in our flat too,'' Ino chuckled. ''Sakura doesn't bite.''

He had to smile to that, at least a bit. Not only he was invited, his partner was trying to make him laugh.

''And what are you doing here? I thought you would be busy with cooking.''

That was a wrong thing to say because Ino stopped smiling.

''I don't cook,'' she said flatly.

''Sorry, I didn't mean as if you should, but you invited us and-''

''Sakura did, not me,'' Ino interrupted his stammering.

''You didn't want us to come for dinner?'' Itachi asked warily.

''Honestly, I didn't.''

''Oh.''

Itachi must have sighed pretty loudly because Ino smiled warmly.

''Last time's round lasted quite long,'' she explained. ''I want us to be relaxed while playing, not worry about the time! I would hate if one of us has to get up early in the morning and can't enjoy the game!''

''Oh.''

That sounded cheerful enough and Ino finally chuckled again.

''What did you think? That I hate guests because of a few plates more to wash?''

Ino was friendly and everything, but Itachi definitely wasn't ready to share his real fears with his brother's friend.

''Let's go check up on how Sakura's doing!'' Ino suggested and Itachi followed her.

She was climbing the stairs and also glancing over her shoulder to see where he was.

''Are you looking forward to the game?'' she asked.

''Kind of,'' Itachi lied. This evening was supposed to be the highlight of his week. Maybe even of an entire month.

''I will let us in,'' Ino said and unlocked the door.

There was no trace of Sakura in the living room, but the table was ready. Napkins and flowers were neatly arranged and Itachi was cursing himself for not bringing anything. Maybe Sasuke could save the day, he hoped.

''Eek, hot, hot, hot!''

Sakura's short screams were coming from the kitchen. Ino looked at motionless Itachi and shrugged.

''Wait here,'' she whispered and Itachi nodded obediently.

''I am home!'' Ino yelled to announce she arrived.

''Quick, come here!'' Sakura pleaded.

''What is that smell?'' Ino asked when she entered the kitchen.

''I should have listened to you, this is a total mess, it won't be on time!''

''Calm down, Sakura! Nobody's here yet! You will make a nice meal.''

''You are here and Sasuke-kun will be any minute now!''

''I just stopped by to check if you need something from the store because I do.''

''I need more time!''

''You can't buy that. Come on, take a deep breath and everything will be fine. If nothing, I will eat it all.''

''Of course you will. Pig.''

They both chuckled.

''See you!'' Ino said and left the kitchen. She also had a finger planted over her lips to give Itachi a sign to remain silent. He nodded as he understood and pointed at the door. Ino smiled at him and nodded.

''And don't forget the salt!'' Ino yelled on their way out.

Itachi let her lead and that meant rush downstairs to give Sakura more time.

''What do you need from the store?'' he said, still being quiet. ''I mean, I can go with you and help carry it!''

''Thanks for you offer, but I don't need anything.''

Itachi didn't understand because they started walking away from the flat as if they were heading to the store near by.

''You see,'' Ino chuckled, as if she knew what he was thinking, ''Sakura can't do her best if others supervise her or give her instructions. She will prepare a delicious dinner for us, if only she had peace and quiet to concentrate.''

''That's very thoughtful of you,'' he commended.

''She is my best friend,'' Ino shrugged.

''And you are hers too?''

''I am,'' Ino replied. By the look on her face Itachi knew she didn't understand the point of his question. He had to ask more to make it clear.

''Why do you let her call you Pig?''

''It's just a friendly nickname,'' she explained. ''I mean, I call her Forehead sometimes.''

''Forehead?'' he repeated, not having a clue why that would be Sakura's nickname.

''Didn't you see that billboard brow?''

''I didn't,'' he admitted.

''Of course, everybody sees her pink hair. I keep telling her that, but she refuses to listen. Anyway, I don't get offended when she addresses me as Pig. I mean, yes, it's ugly and rude and I would get mad at anybody else, but that kind of nickname coming from a best friend is a proof of closeness.''

''I see.''

''Don't you and Sasuke-kun have rude names for each other?'' Ino asked hopefully.

''We don't,'' Itachi said simply, grateful Ino didn't ask why they didn't, so they could continue their little stroll in silence that wasn't too awkward.

''What is Sasuke-kun doing at the moment?'' Ino asked suddenly.

''I am not sure,'' Itachi replied. ''Why is that important to you?''

Maybe she had a crush on Sasuke as well. It was common that best friends liked same things, including boys.

''Because if we know where he is, we don't need to worry he will go by and not notice us. Since you are supposed to meet each other, we should keep walking around the block, just in case.''

This girl was definitely smart. And considerate. First she left her friend alone not to disturb her and now she was interested in Sasuke because of Itachi's meeting with him. And she didn't seem as if she was having a bad time while alone with him.

Her blonde hair waved as she walked and Itachi had a strange feeling another person who resembled Ino was around. And he wasn't wrong.

''Isn't that man over there your father?'' Itachi asked, pointing his head to the tall man who wore his hair same like Ino.

''He is,'' Ino said quietly. ''Stay still and don't worry, I will handle this.''

When Inoichi spotted them, Ino waved at him and he waved back. Itachi did nothing, as he's been ordered.

''Hi, dad,'' Ino greeted when they got closer. ''What's up?''

''Nothing much,'' Inoichi replied.

''Yamanaka-san,'' Itachi greeted politely Ino's father.

Inoichi gave them a quizzical look and Ino realised he was surprised to see Itachi with her.

''Oh,'' she chuckled, ''Uchiha-san only needed a medical advice on a medication prescribed to him and I ran into him on my way here and he was on his way to the hospital.''

''Oh. I understand,'' Inoichi said simply.

Questions that followed were typical; Ino asked about her mother and shifts at the flower shop, while Inoichi asked about Ino's flat and expenses; just usual conversation a parent has with a daughter who lived by herself for awhile.

They said goodbyes and Itachi was intrigued with that white lie about his so-called accidental meeting with Ino. In his opinion, she didn't have a reason to tell a lie, a card game was allowed. Or Ino's father thought differently and Ino knew that. Itachi wanted to find out, only he waited until they walked away far enough.

''Why did you lie to your father?''

Ino shrugged.

''Because if he had heard I was addressing you by your first name, he would have demanded an explanation sooner or later. He might misunderstand, especially if I tell him I will spend three more evenings with you, don't you think? And he doesn't need to know details about something as plain as a card game you and your brother play with me and Sakura.''

''I agree.''

What was even more surprising, Itachi would have done the same if they had ran into his father. Although he was denying it, Fugaku was a gossip.

''Speaking of a tonight's night,'' Ino interrupted his train of thoughts, ''we should head back. We have a whole dinner to eat before playing!''

Ino thought of everything; dinner, Sakura's cooking and Sasuke's arrival. Too bad the worst case came true - Sasuke took another path to reach the girls' flat.

He assumed Itachi would be late and headed straight to the door. He couldn't hear the noise from the inside and he took it as a good sign. Maybe Ino and Sakura were done with the dinner. Or they split the housework; Sakura was cooking and Ino was cleaning. Or the other way around. Or they were simply too busy to argue over nothing. That encouraged Sasuke to ring the bell and find out what was behind that unusual peace and quiet.

Someone's fast steps were approaching the door.

''Thank goodness you are here!''

Sakura only opened the door to let him in; she didn't even look at him, her mind set on the kitchen, where she returned immediately, holding a cloth and wearing an apron.

''You will help me out and-''

''Sakura.''

''Sasuke-kun!''

She peeked with her head in the living room, as if she wanted to make sure she didn't imagine his voice. She didn't look glad to see him.

''Who were you expecting?'' Sasuke asked, trying hard not to seem disappointed.

''Ino,'' Sakura shrugged. ''She said she would come back soon.''

''Come back from where?''

''She said she needed something from the store.''

''So I am the first one who arrived to the dinner,'' Sasuke concluded.

''You are!'' Sakura smiled. ''You get the privilege to pick your seat.''

''That's kind of you, but I will wait for others to come,'' he said.

''Suit yourself,'' Sakura shrugged and disappeared in the kitchen once again.

Alone in the living room, Sasuke had the time to observe his friends' flat better. It was unexpectedly neat and he turned down Sakura's offer to pick the seat at the table because it didn't make any difference; all four seats were equally decorated and he liked it. The only sound was rattling of the dishes coming from the kitchen.

''Itachi didn't come?''

Sasuke already knew the answer, but he was feeling like an idiot, walking around the room in silence.

''He didn't,'' Sakura replied from the kitchen.

A second later, she strolled into the living room, as if she thought better of Sasuke's question.

''You did tell him about tonight, didn't you?'' she frowned.

''I did!'' Sasuke defended himself.

''Then why do you think he won't come?'' his friend asked pointedly.

Sasuke sighed; of course Sakura knew everything about the brothers' rivalry.

''Because I said some things to him last time and I regret it now,'' he admitted.

''Sasuke-kun,'' Sakura shook her head, ''you can't be mad at your brother for winning. It was expected because you didn't read the rules.''

She knew him so well. He didn't have to explain anything and she was supportive and full of understanding.

''It's just a game,'' Sakura added when she returned to the kitchen.

''I know,'' Sasuke muttered.

He shouldn't have asked anything. And where was Itachi? They were supposed to meet earlier. Could it be that he didn't want to turn down Sasuke's friends, so he simply planned not to show up tonight? That didn't seem like him. Then again, playing cards with two girls wasn't his thing either.

''Have you seen Naruto lately?''

That was certainly the most unexpected question.

''I haven't,'' Sasuke replied loudly. ''Why do you ask?''

''No reason!'' Sakura shouted.

Was it possible Sakura and Ino were looking for a substitute in case one of the brothers gave up? Or they already had the whole new game on their mind?

Sasuke couldn't think about the real reason behind Sakura's question because she had a new task for him.

''Sasuke-kun, can you come in here for a second?''

Naturally, Sasuke went to the kitchen.

Now there was a slightly different picture than the one from the neat living room. Pieces of different vegetables practically everywhere, even on the floor, food steins on the oven and all kinds of smells coming from the cooking pots. Then again, mess in the kitchen was usual, especially if the cook was a creative person. Or so he thought.

''What's the matter?''

''Can you taste this?'' Sakura asked hopefully, holding a wooden spoon in front of him.

He hesitated to reply and Sakura frowned.

''You think it won't be any good, don't you?''

She knew him too well and he was too rude to her sometimes. He was a sucky friend.

''That's not it!'' he protested. ''I didn't want to spoil my appetite by eating too much in advance.''

''Just a bite!'' she persisted. ''That way you can tell if something's missing!''

''Fine, just one small bite,'' he agreed reluctantly.

That made Sakura way too overjoyed, and Sasuke only hoped he would be able to swallow the damn thing without making a disgusted expression.

What Sasuke couldn't anticipate were the rest of the players at the front door who couldn't ignore voices of two former team mates.

''Oh no,'' Itachi muttered. ''Sasuke is already here!''

''So what?'' Ino asked.

''We were supposed to meet in the street and arrive together,'' Itachi reminded her.

''How is it your fault then? He is the one who entered without you,'' Ino explained.

That was perfectly logical. And Sasuke got mad at Itachi for winning the last time. It was pretty hard to lose when his partner was actually thinking ahead most of the time.

''Come on, I will make something up if Sasuke-kun gives you the hard time!'' Ino offered to cheer up her partner.

''Thank you, Ino-san,'' Itachi replied gratefully.

Unlike the first time, Ino didn't prepare a key to unlock the door. She was looking at the doorbell instead.

''You will ring a bell?'' Itachi asked.

''It's better for the bell to interrupt them than us,'' Ino chuckled.

And so it did, at the same moment Sasuke was about to try Sakura's meal.

''Your brother is here!'' Sakura exclaimed and forgot about Sasuke tasting the dinner. ''Can you let him in?''

''Sure.''

Sakura definitely overreacted. Did she want to see Itachi that badly? Ignoring Sakura's excitement, Sasuke opened the door.

''Hi, Sasuke-kun!''

Next to a cheerful Ino, there was Itachi, and for the second time that day, somebody gave them a strange look.

''You were together?'' Sasuke asked.

''That's allowed, isn't it?'' Ino replied playfully. Itachi only shrugged as an answer.

All that noise got to the kitchen and Sakura greeted the guests, who surprised her also by coming together.

''What were you doing together?''

''We did nothing!'' Ino rolled her eyes. ''It's not strange we ran into each other since we were heading to the same place!''

Sasuke eyed Itachi, trying to figure out whether Ino was telling the truth, but Itachi was serious as always.

''Boys, sit down while I help Sakura with the food!'' Ino ordered and Sakura followed her in the kitchen.

Brothers did as they have been told, remaining silent. Neither of them wanted to complicate about seating order, so each of them sat down at one side of the table. Ino got back, carrying bowls and cutlery. She also sat down, taking the side closer to Itachi, and then she leaned forward to speak quietly to both of them.

''If you need salt or pepper, let me know. And be discreet!''

That was all the conversation before Sakura came with the huge bowl, having the widest smile ever.

''I am starving,'' Ino said when Sakura sat down. ''Hurry and fill your plates!''

Sakura, being the good hostess served the food to everyone, depending on their wishes, of course, and somehow, despite two men at the table, Ino's portion was the biggest.

''What?'' she asked when she noticed three pairs of eyes on her. ''I didn't eat the whole day and this meal is much healthier than snacks I could have bought along the way. That is why I am grateful for this meal.''

That also marked the beginning of the dinner.

Sasuke looked down at his plate. The main course was including something like red and brown sauce with little pieces of something in it. He also took a piece of a side dish, happy to recognize onigiri. Only the stuffing was unfamiliar.

Maybe Ino could tell him, only she was too busy with chewing. It was strange that she, constantly dieting and worrying about her weight, liked this meal so much. It was probably something containing zero calories. Maybe dust and air mixed with some water.

Itachi was more determined out of two brothers to try the food.

''It's really delicious,'' Itachi said when he swallowed his first bite.

Itachi never asked about the meal itself, considering it impolite towards the cook, so he ate quietly, having nothing to say.

That wasn't surprising at all to Sasuke. Itachi would praise a poison to leave a good impression. Then there was Sakura, watching him hopefully. Sasuke was feeling like the biggest jerk in the world. His friend made a dinner and he didn't have decency to pretend he liked it.

Maybe it would be better if he stopped breathing, so he wouldn't feel the real taste. Or he should close his eyes. Or swallow as much as possible.

Since everybody was almost half way through, obviously waiting for Sasuke to start eating, he took one half full spoon and munched its content.

It was far from bad. It was tasty. And Sasuke definitely wanted more of it.

''Very good, Sakura,'' he commended.

''You know, you can say if you don't like it,'' she shrugged.

''Don't be so doubtful about yourself!'' Ino said. ''It's a great dinner!''

''She is right, Sakura,'' Sasuke said seriously. ''You are a kunoichi and a medic, not a professional cook! For an amateur, it was quite brave to make a dinner for four people. I wouldn't eat it if it wasn't good!''

''Thank you, Sasuke-kun,'' the cook smiled shyly, now only playing with her food, looking down and probably blushing.

Luckily, she had Ino to draw all the attention.

''Don't be shy and don't even try to lie you are saving yourselves for dessert! There will be no dessert because we have a game to play!''

She offered more sauce to the guests and they couldn't decline even if they wanted to. The bowl was emptied and Sakura was prouder than ever.

''I was afraid I won't put enough salt or pepper,'' she admitted. ''I hate spicy food. I don't even know the basic ratio of spices and so I have to take a chance every time.''

That was the reason she asked for Sasuke's opinion. And he was so close to refuse. She wasn't about to brag to him, only make sure she did a good job.

''I am so glad you liked it,'' she smiled. ''And ate all of it!'' she added in surprise.

The brothers smirked and Ino chuckled, knowing she made them do it.

''And now,'' Ino stood up and gathered everyone's plates, ''Sakura cooked, so I am doing the dishes!''

She went to the kitchen twice, to pick up all bowls and plates, and closed the door to do the washing up in peace. Too bad that peace was very uncomfortable while Itachi and Sasuke sat at the table with Sakura. Then they all noticed how much Ino talked while they were eating, how much they laughed at her hilarious retelling of the day at the flower shop last week and how much she wanted to know about everybody's occupation for the next couple of days.

Now Sasuke couldn't think of any subject. It was fine before, when Ino picked the topic. Now each one seemed inappropriate. Talking about the game was out of the question; Itachi was the opponent. His work was incomparable to Itachi's and Sakura's and his friendship was based on their work, so it wasn't relevant or a good subject to discuss at the moment. Sasuke decided it was the best to keep quiet and hope somebody else would change the atmosphere.

Itachi also disliked the silence and he had a strange feeling he was causing it. So he did the unimaginable: he left the living room!

''I'll go check if Ino-san needs help,'' he said and escaped from the unpleasant quiet, hoping Ino would let him to help her.

Sasuke was grateful for Itachi's idea; suddenly the whole tension vanished. And he didn't even know why.

''So, should I get the cards now, when your brother isn't here to listen in on our great strategy?'' Sakura frowned at her friend.

''That's not it!''

''Then what?'' Sakura hissed. ''Your fight was so serious you can't even talk to one another?''

''It wasn't a fight,'' Sasuke said sharply, having no intention to explain himself. ''You can get the cards.''

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, but got up to get the cards anyway.

''You know,'' she said when she sat down again, ''Itachi-san is the best opponent you could have.''

Now Sasuke frowned much more than before.

''What do you mean?''

''You will try harder knowing he can win easily,'' Sakura shrugged. ''It will be challenging for you and you will give your best.''

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Why were everybody around him so smart all of a sudden?

''And it's not forbidden to ask questions, you know,'' Sakura spread a few cards on the table. ''We are still learning how to play.''

Easier said than done. Like he would ask advice from his brother. Unless Sakura thought of another smart person. Herself.

''What is crucial?'' Sasuke asked, picking a card from the table. ''I mean, what were my mistakes from the last time?''

''The main goal is to get rid of cards from your hand.''

Sasuke nodded, as he understood that.

''At the same time, you have to make as many points as possible, but as the game approaches to its end, it's risky to collect Ino's cards, what you did the last time. That way your hands were full of cards again.''

He did want more points. Too bad too many of them weren't used the way he'd planned.

''How am I supposed to meld the rest of my cards?'' he asked again.

''Maybe you can't,'' Sakura shrugged. ''Sometimes it's better to wait and let others close the game.''

''I can't do that!'' Sasuke frowned. ''Itachi will win again!''

''I am not saying you have to, but there will be situations the waiting is the only way,'' Sakura explained calmly. ''If you think you can't get rid of all cards, you collect those that will get you less penalty points.''

''Sounds like a wise strategy.''

''I think so too,'' Sakura smiled. ''Keep in mind it's not the most important to finish first, but to make as much melds as possible. It would be preferable if those melds were clean ones.''

''The ones without the joker?'' Sasuke asked warily.

''That's right. And joker shouldn't be in your hands for too long in case someone closes the game. It would be a shame not to turn it into points.''

''And it has the highest penalty points.''

''Unfortunately.''

While Sakura and Sasuke were concentrated on the game strategy, Ino and Itachi were occupied with doing the dishes, more or less.

Ino had nothing against Itachi hanging out with her in the kitchen and she didn't seem surprised he joined her. Itachi didn't get the chance to offer his help because Ino had her own opinion why he was interested in the housework.

''First you didn't want to be alone with Sakura, and now you don't want to be around her with your brother,'' she said as soon as he closed the door behind him. ''What's the problem?''

''I wanted to help you with the dishes!''

''To have an excuse to leave their company,'' Ino said calmly.

''Fine,'' Itachi sighed, what made perceptive blonde smile.

She dried her soapy hands and redirected her attention to him.

''Who makes you feel uncomfortable?'' she asked in a friendly tone. ''Sakura, Sasuke-kun or the two of them together?''

''This whole situation,'' he admitted whispering. ''Only because we won the last round, it doesn't make Sasuke incompetent or me a genius. It's only a game.''

''So Sasuke-kun is angry with you?''

''A bit.''

''I think that's normal,'' Ino shrugged. ''You are his older brother, respected jounin and a clan's heir. If Sasuke-kun can prove he's better than you in something as irrelevant as this card game, he will do his best not to lose against you.''

These weren't compliments, only observations. And Itachi had to agree.

''I know.''

Now when she found out everything she wanted to know, Ino returned to her dishes. She also remembered she still had company.

''Still want to help?'' she asked. ''I hate drying the dishes.''

Itachi nodded enthusiastically and she handed him a cloth so he could dry the plates while she was doing the washing up.

Naturally, it didn't mean they would stop talking.

''And you?'' Itachi asked.

''What about me?''

''Do you want to beat your friend no matter what?''

''We are playing cards; it is supposed to entertain us and help us relax, not deepen our rivalry.''

''I was just curious because your telepathic communication might be useful and-''

''Oh relax, will you?'' she interrupted his idea about mind reading. ''If I wanted to be a kunoichi 24/7, I would train for fun. Since I don't, I want to forget about my job while we are playing cards.''

''Very well.''

Itachi was silent for whole ten seconds. After all, there were many things he wanted to find out and he didn't want to cross the line.

''May I ask a question?''

''Of course,'' Ino chuckled, dedicated to the washing.

''For how long does Sakura-san want to charm my brother?''

Ino dropped the sponge and it fell in the sink. Then she looked Itachi straight in the eyes, shocked.

''You gave me permission to ask,'' he reminded her quietly.

''I know I did,'' she said quickly, ''it's just, you saw Sakura once! How do you know? Did Sasuke-kun tell you?''

''It's obvious. She was ecstatic after his compliment about the meal she had made by herself.''

Ino smiled, probably relieved she didn't give her friend's intentions away.

''And the bell before,'' Itachi added quietly.

Ino frowned slightly, as if she wasn't pleased she was also responsible for revealing Sakura's secret.

''There is no need to be angry with yourself, Ino-san. You were considerate about your friend for her sake. It was kind and generous of you.''

''I couldn't help it,'' Ino admitted. ''Sakura cares for real and everybody knows. I think Sasuke-kun is the only one who doesn't.''

''I believe he does; he just doesn't know how to appreciate it yet.''

''Can you share a piece of advice?'' Ino asked hopefully. ''Sakura is really great!''

''I also have a feeling she would be good for my brother, but I am not the person he opens up to when it comes to a private matter.''

''Oh.''

''I wish I was more helpful.''

''Don't worry, at least you are on Sakura's side,'' Ino smiled. ''And you are so easy to talk to!''

''You thought I wouldn't be?''

''Usually 25-year-old guys treat me as if I am a little girl, not an adult.''

''Maybe because I am not a 25-year-old yet.''

''S-sorry, I didn't mean it as if you looked older, I mean, you are so serious all the time and you are older than Sasuke-kun and-''

''Ino-san, stop apologizing. I am not offended.''

''I am sorry anyway.''

''I am not one of those people who care much about their looks. Or age. Or both.''

''Like Konoha's Sannin,'' Ino concluded.

''Exactly.''

''Besides, sometimes it's better to look older, everybody obeys you and-''

''Ino-san.''

''What?'' she muttered.

''Stop apologizing,'' he repeated. ''I didn't take it as an insult and yes, I am serious and definitely not mad at you.''

''Okay,'' she gave him a small smile.

There. It was so much better to see her smiling than worried over nothing.

''This is the last plate,'' she said, handing him a wet dish. ''Thank you for your help.''

Itachi dried it quickly and put next to other washed bowls and plates.

''You are welcome,'' he said.

Ino gave a quick look at the door and then shrugged.

''We can't do better but to interrupt them this time!''

Itachi found that comment quite funny and they were both still chuckling while sitting down at the table.

''I had no idea doing dishes was so hilarious,'' Sakura said, staring at her friend who was in inexplicably good mood.

''Me neither,'' Ino chuckled, but revealed nothing more.

''Are you ready to play?'' Sakura asked and all the players nodded. ''I suggest we take our seats for the game then.''

They all stood up, so they could sit like partners in a game, just like the last time; Ino across from Itachi and Sakura across from Sasuke.

Only Sasuke had a different idea.

''Can we switch places?''

''Sasuke-kun, we went through the sitting order last time.''

''Not with you, Ino, but with Sakura.''

''Why?'' Sakura asked.

''Because that way your turn will be after Ino discards a card, and mine after Itachi does it.''

''I have nothing against it,'' Itachi said.

''Go ahead, I am not superstitious,'' Ino shrugged.

''If that makes you happy, sure,'' Sakura smiled.

The sitting order was still the same, only the order of playing got different. Sasuke asked for a change because Ino was constantly asking questions and he was impatient to play his turn, so now Sakura would be the one waiting for slow Ino and he would play right after his brother.

''Itachi, here are the cards for you to shuffle,'' Sasuke said. ''I did it the last time.''

''And we won!'' Ino teased.

''So maybe we won this time,'' Sakura said.

''Maybe,'' Itachi shrugged, shuffling the cards.

''As the rules say, this round is supposed to last longer since in order to close the game, we need one additional combination of cards,'' Sakura said and put the rules on the table beside her.

''But there is a possibility to finish it faster?'' Ino asked.

''Those are cards and the game is unpredictable. Nothing's impossible,'' Itachi explained to his partner.

''Pick the cards for me then!'' Ino ordered to Sakura and they all laughed.

After dealing the cards, Sakura was the first one to make fun of Ino.

''So Ino, are you sure you don't need help with arranging cards? This time there is one more to hold!''

Sasuke understood Sakura's intention and looked at Itachi.

''Ino-san learned to hold cards properly,'' Itachi said in Ino's defense.

''Exactly!'' Ino smiled. ''We'll see if you learned anything, Sasuke-kun!''

And the game was on, much more competitive than the last round.

Sasuke took Ino's challenge seriously. Damn right he would be a better opponent this time! Right from the start, he was doing everything Sakura told him. Unfortunately, it wasn't so easy in reality because neither Ino or Itachi were naive players. It was hard to read their faces, what Sakura stressed as important. Itachi was dead serious as always, glimpsing occasionally at Sakura and Ino. He would pay a look to Sasuke only to let him know he was done with discarding. Ino was totally opposite; she was smiling politely, trying to pull a funny comment about the game and make it less silent. For some reason, Sakura was awfully quiet.

''Come on, come on, give me something I can use!'' Ino chuckled while waiting for Sasuke to pick a card he didn't find useful.

Itachi didn't react in any way and Sakura sighed, aware she would wait for Ino to finish her turn.

''Oh,'' Ino frowned, looking at the top card. ''This one doesn't work for me.''

''That's the point,'' Sasuke said and drew his cards to end his turn.

At the first sight, it was a simple game of patience; you shouldn't reveal your cards to the opponent unless you are sure they don't have the cards that might be useful to you. Being careful about the cards other players had discarded was also important. All of it Sakura pointed out as crucial. Back then, during the first round, Sasuke was only trying to get rid of the cards and rush to the end. He learned the end of the game didn't necessarily depend on number of the cards in a player's hand; that way Itachi closed the game last time. Older Uchiha succeeded to use eight cards in total and finish the round. Nobody expected it because everybody else had less cards than him. And he was looking so smug! And proud of himself while Sakura was counting the score which brought her and Sasuke their first defeat. There was no way Sasuke would let that happen again.

''Ha! You didn't get anything, but you served me a great card!''

Sakura's loud exclamation got Itachi's attention. He seemed worried and checked his team's melds. Then Sakura showed him hers.

''We are almost done,'' she chuckled victoriously, putting down new meld of cards.

''How bad are we?'' Ino asked.

''We are far behind,'' Itachi replied.

Sasuke couldn't stop smiling. It was going so smoothly from the start and now they were so close to meet the criteria to close the game. Now every move was of a great importance, a single card could change the course of events. If Sasuke was feeling adrenaline rush at the beginning, now it was ten times stronger.

Itachi ended his turn as always and Sasuke was checking out the cards in his hand and the discarded ones. And he couldn't believe it. At the top five cards, there were three of them he could use and make that final necessary meld.

It was probably written all over his face because Ino wailed: ''Oh no!''

''Finally!''

Sakura even screamed a bit when Sasuke put the newest meld aside.

''Now what?'' Sasuke asked.

''Now you or Sakura-san need to free your hands from cards.''

For somebody who was about to lose, Itachi was perfectly calm. And Sasuke just had to know if it was possible to add the icing on the cake.

''But we can still meld cards, to get even more points?''

Itachi simply nodded and Ino let out a frustrated sigh.

The masks fell off; Sakura was smiling widely, Ino was pretty depressed and Itachi was struggling to keep calm and think straight. After all, it was his card that gave Sasuke so much wanted advantage.

Expectedly, the tension rose and Ino, the next in the line to play, was very nervous.

''Don't worry, Ino-san. You were playing well all along,'' Itachi encouraged her.

It didn't help because she couldn't decide which card to discard. She also made another meld, but it was irrelevant. The victory was so close Sasuke could practically smell it. And it was all over when Sasuke's next turn came up. It was a mere luck; the cards on the top of the pile were perfect for the cards in his hands and he closed the game without delay.

Sakura was happily adding the numbers to get the final score. It was obvious they won, only she had to add all the melds to have in written the points they scored.

Also an important lesson Sasuke learned today was how to take a defeat with dignity. Itachi was actually helping Sakura to get the score right and Ino put the cards in their place. If they had been closer, Itachi would have probably consoled Ino. Now they were simply silent, hurrying to left the gaming table.

''I've been up since dawn,'' Ino said when she got up from the table. ''Unless you want me to fall asleep at the table, I have to retire. Good night everybody!''

All the players were full of understanding. Despite tiredness, Ino was the most chatty one and just because she was tired, she refused to postpone the game for some other time.

''Good night, Ino-san,'' Itachi wished to his partner and she waved at everyone before closing the door of her room.

Just like Ino left before to do the washing up, the room was dead quiet. And again, Itachi was the one who spoke first.

''I should head home, I have stuff to do. I hope we meet soon, Sakura-san.''

''Me too.''

''I meant, to play the game.''

''Me too.''

''I will catch you up,'' Sasuke said to his brother. ''I have something to discuss with Sakura.''

''Take your time,'' he said simply. ''I will let myself out. Good night, Sakura-san.''

Itachi muttered a clumsy goodbye and strode out.

Sasuke and Sakura, who were all alone again, were feeling exactly the same.

''I can't go home yet, I am not sleepy at all!'' Sasuke said, now free to speak his mind. ''And I will probably dream about the cards!''

''Have you seen Ino's face? She seemed a bit disappointed. Will your brother be as mad as you were?''

''I hope so.''

''You are the worst!''

They both laughed.

''That first round doesn't seem so bad right now, does it?'' Sakura asked.

''It doesn't,'' he agreed. ''It actually looks great, because we have more points overall,'' he pointed at the score sheet.

''That was expected,'' Sakura said.

''How so?''

''This round required extra piles and means more points in the end. We had so many melds, I think we would have won even if we hadn't been the ones ending the round.''

''That is possible?''

''Of course.''

''I have a feeling this game will grow on me.''

''Me too!'' Sakura chuckled.

''And it's all because of you, you were a patient teacher.''

''I am not, but you are a stubborn learner.''

''It was a good game. And a nice evening. Not to mention your dinner!''

''Sasuke-kun,'' she frowned playfully, ''you don't have to turn into a liar because of me.''

''And you should accept a compliment when I pay you one.''

''Sorry. Thanks.''

''And relax more. You don't have to be so uptight when my brother is not here. And don't worry, he likes you.''

''Oh. Okay.''

Sasuke was sure Sakura wasn't as confident as usual because of his brother around, but now she seemed even more anxious. Maybe because she was still doubting herself for no reason.

''Thank you, Sakura. For everything.''

Sakura knew well Sasuke would leave soon and there was no better moment than this one to confess this game was arranged so they could get closer again and then, who knows!

Or maybe it was for the best to save that for the last round and see if Sasuke would miss her company too.

''Until the next round,'' she smiled and Sasuke left with a simple good night.

All the way to their house, Itachi was at ease. The night went perfectly. He had a good time, Sasuke didn't get mad at him, now after two rounds it became even more interesting and he was getting excited while thinking about the next round and-

''No yelling tonight?''

Uchiha Mikoto, standing in her bathrobe in the hallway, wasn't something Itachi expected to see. Her question was equally unpleasant.

''What do you mean?''

''Don't play dumb. Where is your brother?'' Mikoto asked sharply.

''Out,'' Itachi muttered.

''And were you with him until now, just like the last time?''

Itachi sighed. Much worse than Sasuke yelling at him the last time was their mother who obviously heard all of it and was waiting for the right moment to bring it up.

''I'll take your silence as a positive answer. Also, I thought you were smart enough not to compete with your brother about something so childish.''

How did she know about the cards? Did she find decks in his room?

''Don't worry, Sasuke will get the same as soon as he gets home. If that fickle girl let him come home.''

Now Mikoto intrigued Itachi.

''A fickle girl?'' he repeated.

''I wasn't born yesterday, my son. Weren't you with Sasuke that time he accused you for showing off?''

''I was.''

''And just like that time, tonight your gear was neatly folded, meaning you didn't have a practice match, nobody has seen neither of you anywhere and you got home late.''

''It's not that late,'' he said, staring at the floor.

Now Mikoto sighed, as if she wasn't glad for this lecture.

''Out of all wonderful girls in Konoha, I really can't believe you fell for the same one.''

''It's not about the girl,'' Itachi persisted.

''Then why was Sasuke so upset and where is he now? Does your early arrival mean she chose him?''

It was no use. Itachi could tell his mother the whole truth, she wouldn't believe it. In her head, everything seemed logical. Sasuke accused Itachi for trying to impress a girl Sasuke liked first and now, when they spent the night at the same place with that imaginary girl, she must have picked Sasuke if Itachi was at home. Involving the actual girls, Ino and Sakura, with whom they spent two evenings would only complicate things. And dinner! Mikoto would never forgive them they had dinner somewhere else, while they were both at home and free of duty at dinner time. Her intention was actually good, only she was completely wrong.

''If she is giving you mixed signals, she is only playing with you,'' Mikoto explained. ''And if you were unintentionally too polite to Sakura-chan, no wonder Sasuke overreacted.''

''I don't understand.''

''She is Sasuke's best friend and he won't let you be better from him. Not in front of her.''

Finally something that made sense.

''Go to sleep now. I will talk to Sasuke in the morning. And if I hear you arguing like that one more time, I am telling your father.''

Of course that was the worst scenario for a worried mother-her two boys becoming enemies in a battle for a girl's attention. And after tonight's victory, Sasuke would be overwhelmed with excitement for days what was making denying pointless. Mikoto would scold Itachi again and also do her best to investigate who that special girl was. Sighing deeply, Itachi went to his room.

''Good night, mom.''

And Itachi foolishly thought nothing bad could happen. The last thing he needed was his mother convinced he was working on getting himself a girlfriend while he was only having the same hobby as two of them. And telling his father! That would mean hearing again, for the millionth time, how his duty of an heir wasn't to have the most attractive girl, but the most suitable. And meaningless relationships were out of the question. Maybe Itachi would fall into a peaceful slumber after the third round. Maybe.


	5. Aim to win

_**Aim to win**_

''Sasuke-san!''

Every time the same story. Walking through the hospital's hallway was one of the Sasuke's nightmares. The girls screaming his name unnecessarily, running around him all the way he walked.

''What's the matter?''

''Are you hurt?''

''Was it a dangerous mission?''

''Or a demanding training?''

Not to mention they were addressing his brother with the last name. And also with a different honorific. But Sasuke didn't come to chat with the nurses. He was looking for their supervisor.

''Where is Sakura?''

Just because he asked a simple question, didn't mean the answer would be simple as well.

''I can take care of you!''

''I saw him first!''

''I need Sakura,'' he repeated, trying hard not to look annoyed.

''She is busy and you need professional care right away!'' one of them chirped excitedly.

''We can do it!'' the rest of them agreed.

''It's personal,'' he stressed and all the smiles vanished.

The dull faces turned their heads to the changing room and that meant Sakura was almost done with her shift, just like he expected.

Sasuke paid the nurses a small smile anyway and took a position across the hallway, to make sure Sakura would see him as soon as she left the changing room.

The reason he was looking for her was personal, only not the one the nurses thought of. And they weren't the only ones, both Kakashi and Naruto thought the same; they let him know earlier that week when Sasuke met Naruto at their usual spot to train.

Instead of a friendly greeting, a provocation, or even a sneaky attack, Naruto arrived all gloomy and depressed. Sasuke didn't take it too seriously; after all, Naruto had his silly reasons to be in a bad mood, like ramen shop being closed or Sakura hitting him for using his signature jutsu, and that was turning into a naked blonde woman in public. Or Lee succeeded to be faster than him. Or he didn't get the chance to be a strategist for his own mission; it could have been anything, so Sasuke was silent, hoping Naruto would do the sparring with him anyway.

Only Naruto wasn't in the mood, staring at the ground with hands in his pockets. Sasuke probably should have shown a little worry about his friend, only he was too impatient to do the workout.

''I came here to fight, not to sulk,'' he said with a sneer.

It got Naruto's attention; he lifted his head and yes, he was evidently sulking.

''Now what?'' Sasuke sighed. ''What is so important that you-''

''What Sakura-chan made you for dinner?''

Naruto's interruption made Sasuke drop his jaw.

''What?''

''Weren't you invited the other day?'' Naruto continued his questioning.

''How do you know that?'' Sasuke demanded.

Naruto shrugged, even gloomier because Sasuke didn't deny.

''I asked her out on a date, you know,'' Naruto explained. ''I saved enough money to take her some place nice and she told me she couldn't go out with me because you were coming for dinner.''

Yeah, right, and she would have accepted Naruto's invitation otherwise.

''I always thought you would have decency to tell me you want to date Sakura-chan, so I could draw back with some dignity.''

''We are not dating!'' Sasuke snapped.

''Oh yeah?'' Naruto frowned. ''Why would she make you a dinner then?''

''It wasn't a dinner for me only! Itachi was also invited!''

''Your brother?'' Naruto repeated. ''Sakura-chan likes him more than you now?''

''She doesn't! Ino was there too!''

''So you are dating her?''

''I am not!''

''Then why would you have dinner at their flat with your brother?''

It didn't make much sense to Sasuke either. He hated the thought of explaining everything about playing cards, but he had no other solution.

''You see, Naruto,'' Sasuke sighed, ''we are playing this game and-''

''A game?'' Naruto cheered up. ''May I come and play too?''

''It's a game for four players,'' Sasuke explained.

''I can step in instead of Itachi, he is always busy,'' Naruto suggested.

All of a sudden Naruto was logical and turning his ideas down was impossible.

''You can't,'' Sasuke said.

''Am I too stupid to learn to play that game?''

Sasuke would have reacted exactly the same. No wonder Naruto was the best sparring partner for him.

''I didn't say that,'' Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Nobody can join us or replace somebody. We are already split in teams.''

''Did you hear that, Kakashi-sensei?''

Of course somebody else thought of this insane theory. Their former teacher always liked to tease them about their private life.

''Uchiha brothers spend their free evenings with two girls and nobody is allowed to interrupt!'' Naruto said triumphantly when Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

''Oh come on, Naruto, you can't think that!''

''You are a bad liar, Sasuke,'' Kakashi yawned. ''Why don't you confess the truth? Are you and Ino trying to hook up Itachi with Sakura?''

''Why would we do that?'' Sasuke snapped.

''If not, why did you invite your brother to play the game with your friends?'' Kakashi shrugged.

Sasuke was asking himself the exact same thing. Why would Itachi waste his valuable time to play cards with two teenage girls, who weren't special at all?

''So Sasuke, are you trying to set up Itachi with Sakura or with Ino?'' Kakashi grinned. ''Is that your new plan to surpass him?''

Sasuke couldn't deny he liked Itachi didn't spend so much time on training, but no, he didn't try to get him a girlfriend.

''By the way,'' Kakashi continued, ''a girlfriend would do good for him. He works too much.''

''I am not plotting anything,'' Sasuke said, trying not to lose his cool.

''I am not an idiot, Sasuke,'' Naruto said.

''Yeah,'' Kaksahi agreed. ''Sakura has a new place and you are going there to play. If that is true, you are not playing with cards.''

''What?'' Sasuke and Naruto asked in unison and Kakashi chuckled.

''Say, Sasuke, what kind of role did you choose for Sakura? Is she a maid? Or a librarian?''

''A role? Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about?''

Unfortunately, Sasuke understood that insinuation and he left his former sensei who was laughing like crazy and Naruto, who would probably need a few more years to realise what Kakashi had implied.

It wouldn't have been a big deal if that had been the only pointless conversation he had about what he has been doing with Sakura, Ino and his brother. Sasuke never expected it from his mother. That was probably why he nearly choked with his breakfast one morning.

''Did you finally decide to make Sakura-chan your girlfriend?'' Mikoto asked while making tea.

After he coughed several times, Sasuke responded: ''I didn't.''

His mother took a sip of tea then asked casually: ''Why are you angry with Itachi if he is interested?''

''Itachi? Interested in Sakura?''

''She is the only girl that would make you insult your brother,'' Mikoto shrugged.

So Mikoto heard that. It was so inappropriate, this conversation and her eavesdropping.

''He also denied,'' Mikoto said. ''I warned him, he will let Sakura-chan alone, you don't have to worry.''

She smiled at him before leaving him alone at the kitchen table. Only Sasuke was now intrigued by something else.

''If you are done with your stupid questions-''

''Just because it's embarrassing to discuss the newest competition with your brother, it doesn't mean it's stupid.''

Mikoto smiled again after interjecting.

''Whatever,'' Sasuke sighed. ''I wanted to ask why are you constantly bugging us about our private life. Aren't you glad we are successful at our job and that we both have promising future as Uchihas?''

Now his mother's face was a bit more serious. Maybe a bit sad too, just like her voice.

''It's because you are both unaware all of your accomplishments won't mean a thing unless you have someone to share it with.''

Always the same; parents were never satisfied.

''Whatever,'' Sasuke said and left to start with his daily training routine.

And while onto it, he couldn't stop thinking how his whole life unwittingly became centred around the game of cards. And how different kind of training could help him to become more skilful in that field too. Couple of days later, when he learned about Sakura's morning shift, he visited hospital, and here he was, waiting for her.

''Sasuke-kun!''

He waved at her and Sakura quickly approached him.

''I am fine, I wanted to see you,'' he said before she could ask anything.

''Oh.''

She didn't bother him with questions and they left the hospital together. Whole point of this sudden meeting was to spend time with his partner to play cards. Sasuke didn't want the last time's win to be considered as a coincidence and asking for more tutoring seemed like the best option. Sakura obviously appreciated his enthusiasm, smiling widely while walking out of the hospital with him.

''So where did you want to go?'' she asked when they finally left the building.

''Anywhere we can play cards.''

''You want to play cards?''

''Last time you gave me several hints, we won. We can practice now, so we could win again,'' he explained.

They continued walking, only Sakura's smile was gone.

''Can I tell you a secret?'' she asked quietly.

Oh no. Here it comes. Crush on his brother. He knew it.

''I guess,'' Sasuke shrugged.

''I never wanted to play or win that badly. All I wanted is for us to spend more time together. And have fun together.''

''Me too,'' Sasuke said, as if he didn't know why Sakura wasn't thinking the same.

''You brought your brother along to play and now you are not talking to him. How is that fun?''

''I said I didn't want to talk about it.''

That probably got Sakura mad because their walk came to a halt.

''And I say I won't practice with you unless you apologize to your brother for whatever you said to him.''

Great. They were arguing in the middle of the street.

''But why?'' Sasuke asked quietly; it was already embarrassing enough.

''Because it's childish,'' Sakura rolled her eyes. ''And it's not letting us have fun, when you two act as if you don't know each other.''

''Fine.''

Naruto, Kakashi, his mother, even Sakura! Everybody were talking about Itachi. And Sasuke didn't care what Sakura wanted him to do as long as he could win again.

''What will you do about it?'' Sakura asked strictly.

''I will apologize,'' Sasuke promised grudgingly.

Not that he didn't plan to do it on his own. He was only waiting for the opportune moment. And the last time, when Sakura and him won didn't seem too convenient.

''And one more thing,'' Sakura said before he got the chance to continue walking.

''What?'' Sasuke sighed in despair.

''If we lose, you won't blame me or your brother. You will handle it like a grown-up!''

''Fine.''

''Those were my conditions!'' Sakura smiled. ''Now let's go somewhere to practice!''

While the two of them were working on their tactics, another player got to the hospital. She was a medic and it was her workplace, yet she was surprised with all the fuss, when she found the nurses whispering about something.

''Ino-san!'' one of them greeted her. ''Quick, quick, you have to hear the great news!''

''What news? What happened?'' Ino asked, thinking about the worst.

''Sasuke-san was here!''

''Why? Was he hurt?'' Ino asked, worried about her friend.

''We thought that too, but he left together with your best friend!''

''With Sakura?''

''Uh-huh. Are they finally together for real?''

Ino wasn't aware she was frowning the whole time while listening to the newest gossips.

''Why are you angry, Ino-san?''

''Yeah, you have no right to be! You had many boyfriends already and Sasuke-san is allowed to be with Sakura-san!''

Ino said nothing, not even trying to deny this made her angry. There was only one thing that would make Sasuke pick up Sakura in a public place. It definitely wasn't a date; like the nurse said, she had some experience. And she was totally fine with it; if that was the game her friends wanted to play, she would be a player as well!

The one who was responsible for Sasuke's obsession with cards, was expectedly busy, just like Naruto pointed out.

For tonight, Itachi had scheduled a clan's meeting and paying attention during one was never a piece of cake. Clan's elders were always repeating the same old and Itachi was always looking forward to new topics or problems Uchihas wanted to discuss.

Tonight was a freshman night, meaning the young members were welcome to present their ideas. At any other moment Itachi would feel proud and honoured to be a part of a meeting, only now he didn't. Because of him and his duty as an heir, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino had to find a new appointment to play the third round! The card game just got more interesting now, while the teams were tied in score. Well, not in the score sheet, but overall.

Itachi wasn't sure for long he would take the nonsense talking over nothing, and he was more than grateful the elder suggested a short break. Itachi left the room as soon as possible to get away from everyone; break was a perfect opportunity to share opinion with others about what had been said, and honestly, Itachi didn't listen carefully neither he cared that much. Tired and frustrated, he was passing people by to get away from everyone, for a few minutes at least, only familiar voice stopped him.

''Itachi-san!''

It was Ino's voice. And it was her, waiting by the entrance door, and he stormed out as if he was running away! Could it be she was waiting for the meeting to end, so she could talk to him?

''Did something happen?'' he asked quietly.

''They met!'' she responded, looking worried.

''Who?''

''Sasuke-kun visited Sakura at the hospital to practice!''

And it was this meeting postponing their third round. Sasuke made a smart move by studying the game better.

''Why does it concern you?'' Itachi asked the upset blonde.

''They can't win!'' Ino hissed. ''We can't let them!'

''They won't win,'' he assured his partner.

''Do we need to practice?'' Ino asked quickly. ''I mean, I have cards right here if you are not busy.''

Sasuke looking for his partner was fine, but Ino looking for him? What was bothering her really?

''Does this visit have something to do with our rout last time?'' he asked warily.

''Maybe,'' she whispered.

''It was luck, Ino-san,'' he said reassuringly. ''That's the beauty of the game, it's unpredictable because it depends on so many different things you can't control.''

''I know, but still-''

''If somebody is to blame for the last time's outcome, it's me. Don't worry.''

''Okay,'' she said with a small smile.

''By the way, I had a great time,'' he added.

Now her smile widened.

''Me too.''

''And are you impatient about the next round?''

''Kind of.''

''I certainly am,'' Itachi admitted. ''I can't wait to see what move Sasuke will pull.''

''And me?''

''I don't doubt you at all, Ino-san. You are not hot-headed like Sasuke and you pay attention to details, unlike his partner. They can't win.''

''I'm sorry for disturbing you,'' she muttered as if she was uncomfortable she overreacted in the middle of the meeting.

''It doesn't matter,'' he said softly. ''I had the game on my mind too. And it's acceptable for partners to meet before the actual gaming night.''

''I prefer playing over discussing,'' she chuckled.

''Me too,'' he admitted.

''We'll be seeing then.''

''I hope soon,'' he added.

They had been talking during the entire break. And it seemed so short. Did it seem like that to Ino too? And Itachi wasn't aware he was smiling while watching her walk away, completely forgetting others could see them and hear them talking; a pretty girl in Uchiha district couldn't be unseen.

''Itachi, what are you doing with Yamanaka?'' his cousin asked teasingly. ''Isn't she a little young for you?''

Itachi startled first and then he spoke, as plainly as possible: ''We were just talking.''

''I had no idea you liked blondes,'' Shisui snickered.

''Mind your own business, Shisui,'' Itachi hissed and that only made his cousin laugh louder.

The rest of the meeting passed by quickly; maybe because Itachi couldn't stop thinking about Ino and whether she was too young for him. They were just playing cards, nothing more! She wasn't too young to have the same hobby like him and she was definitely old enough to spend time with him! Why was it bothering him all of a sudden? It was just another proof meetings were boring; Itachi would always end up thinking about irrelevant issues. And his childish cousin making silly smooching faces all the way home wasn't helpful at all.


	6. Numbers vs words

_**Numbers vs. words**_

The third round wasn't going as Sasuke had planned.

His first task on the list was an apology to his brother. Itachi should accept his honest regret, if for nothing, then because Sasuke postponed already scheduled evening practice after Itachi had asked him to do so. Smooth apology would be followed with equally smooth gossip about a certain attractive blonde about whom the whole clan was talking.

She wasn't the main subject because of her looks, but because she dared to visit Itachi during a clan's meeting. As soon as he heard about it, Sasuke's suspect was Ino; only she was headstrong enough to disturb the great discussion of a great clan.

Good timing for that delicate conversation was on the way to Sakura and Ino's flat, with nobody to interrupt or listen in.

While Sasuke was thinking about what to bring up first, Itachi seized the chance to speak before him.

''Sasuke.''

Itachi was dead serious when they finally met to head to the girls' flat.

''What's wrong?'' Sasuke asked casually, trying not to upset more his evidently worried brother.

''Nothing,'' Itachi assured him calmly. ''I mean, I hope nothing's wrong,'' older Uchiha added warily.

So typical. Panicking over nothing.

''We are going to play cards, aren't we?'' Sasuke asked simply.

''Yes, and what I am about to ask is related to it.''

Such a long introduction for probably the stupidest question.

''Did mom give you the talk?'' Itachi finally asked.

Since there were way too many lectures in their home over nothing crucial, Sasuke didn't know what exactly Itachi had in mind.

''About how we shouldn't fight for the same girl?'' Sasuke asked.

When his brother nodded as if he was embarrassed, Sasuke smirked. He sympathized with Itachi on this one, so he added quickly: ''I don't think we will ever fight because of a girl.''

''Me neither,'' Itachi sighed with a relief.

Just to make it clear, Itachi mentioned the awkward conversation with Mikoto only a few moments before they entered the girls' flat and, for the unknown reason, he felt obligated to add one more thing.

''I am not here because of Sakura-san,'' he stressed.

''I know,'' Sasuke assured him and rang the bell, not in the mood for further pointless discussion.

As soon as Ino opened the door to let the brothers in, other anomaly caught Sasuke's eye. Yes, his blonde friend invited them to sit down at the table same like the previous times, but something about her seemed different. Either Sakura wasn't aware of the change or she didn't care, not giving Sasuke any hint, but he wasn't a fool. Ino was radiant the whole time; while she was blabbering about random things, while nagging about her bad cards, even a lemonade, what was supposed to be a sour drink, put a smile on her face. Maybe Ino's tactics for this round was to draw all the attention to herself and confuse him, Sasuke thought while looking at his cards.

''Sasuke-kun, it's your turn,'' Sakura said, sighing.

He definitely wasn't slow. He couldn't be. Sakura must have imagined it because her turn was right after Ino's and Ino was the slowest player ever.

''There is no end to this turn,'' Itachi said, arranging his melds of cards more neatly.

''What's going on in your pretty little head, so you can't play, Sasuke-kun?'' Ino chuckled.

No, it wasn't a compliment. She was teasing him. Like hell he would let that happen.

''Since you're asking, you are in my head.''

''What?'' Ino's chuckle didn't sound so arrogant any more.

''You are in Itachi's head also,'' Sasuke said flatly just to be more dramatic.

And it worked.

Itachi was in the middle of rearranging his cards in his hands and this direct comment upset him so much that one card fell out of his hands.

Too focused on Itachi's grimace, Sasuke missed to look at the fallen card. Ino was concentrated on the game, therefore she covered the exposed card right away.

''What is he talking about, Itachi-san?'' Ino asked, not losing her cool. ''Did you have problems because I had visited you that evening?''

''Ino!''

''It's not how it sounds, Sakura,'' Sasuke said, then turned to Ino, ''but yes, I had your little meeting in mind.''

Ino ignored Sasuke, worried she caused an inconvenience to his brother.

''I'm sorry if I was indiscreet,'' she apologized to her partner.

''You were not, it's not your fault!'' Itachi assured her.

''Then why Sasuke-kun mentioned it?''

''Because the whole clan thinks you have a crush on Itachi,'' Sasuke explained, grinning mischievously.

''I doubt entire clan thinks that,'' Itachi finally managed to say something.

''The one who spread the rumours thinks exactly that,'' Sasuke shrugged.

''Shisui,'' Itachi muttered under his breath.

''Who?'' Sakura and Ino asked in unison.

''Our cousin,'' Sasuke explained. ''And since he thinks you are pretty, Ino, he might make a move on you once Itachi reveals the truth.''

''I have no idea who that guy is,'' Ino said.

''You have never heard of 'Shisui of the Body Flicker'?''

''Oh,'' Ino smiled nervously. ''Him.''

''I bet he will like to hear you know him because of his reputation,'' Sasuke smirked.

''That doesn't mean anything,'' Ino protested. ''I also know about Snake Sannin because of his reputation, and I have never met him in person.''

''I can introduce you if you like guys that old!''

''Sasuke-kun, you are disgusting!'' Ino snapped.

Sasuke agreed it really was hideous to think about Orochimaru drooling over Ino, but it was worth of seeing Ino's furious face. He would have probably been on the floor laughing if Ino hadn't been glaring at him. Sakura was approving this kind of teasing; no matter how mature and serious she tried to be, he heard her chuckle.

''I am not denying meeting up with Itachi-san,'' Ino finally said, a bit calmer, ''but I did it only because you were looking for Sakura.''

''I came looking for her to play cards,'' Sasuke explained.

''So did I.''

''I waited for Sakura after her shift.''

''And then you left with her, while I left Uchiha district by myself.''

''Don't worry, you will definitely find an Uchiha. Or he will find you,'' Sasuke provoked.

''Stop it already, I am not looking for a boyfriend!''

''You are looking for Itachi,'' Sasuke persisted.

''I am, because he is the one with whom I play cards!''

''There is no need for yelling,'' Sakura forced a smile. ''You both want to win desperately and you need more advice.''

''I just pointed out what everybody are saying about the two of you,'' Sasuke said to his brother.

''I don't care what anybody says,'' Itachi said calmly. ''I am an adult and I can spend my free time with whoever I want. And Ino-san did visit me during the break, she did not interrupt the meeting itself.''

''See, Sasuke-kun,'' Ino said, ''that's a mature reaction, unlike yours.''

Although the game continued, too passionate argument led to an awkward silence. Sasuke's intention was to enrage Ino or Itachi, or possibly both, so they could become less careful about the moves they would make. At the first sight, Sasuke succeeded because until then, Itachi was almost invisible, playing soundlessly and deciding fast. Now he was staring at Ino as if he was hoping she would say something again and make everyone laugh the way she has been doing. Unfortunately for her partner, Ino was fuming and wasn't about to make a small talk.

While patiently waiting for his scheme to have an effect on the score, Sasuke was eyeing the other players. Ino was more concentrated, not wasting time any more; Itachi seemed nervous, constantly reordering his cards. Even the one that should have remained the same, Sakura, was behaving differently. Instead of her slow and calculated actions, she was impatient to end her turn as quickly as possible.

''How much longer?'' Sakura asked Itachi, since he had the rules next to his melds of cards.

''Sasuke has a nice situation over there,'' Itachi said, pointing at Sasuke's cards. ''And yours isn't bad, either.''

Sasuke felt so proud; he made up great tactics. Sakura simply thanked Itachi for his observation, not looking forward to closing the game.

''And what about us?'' Ino asked her partner hopefully.

''You would be better off without me.''

Itachi was looking much gloomier than his answer to Ino. She didn't try to console him, aware they would have many penalty points in case somebody got rid of the cards all of a sudden.

Perfectly timed question was actually a reminder there wasn't much time left, so Ino hurried to add more cards to her melds and also discard those which weren't useful or were worth too much. More cards on the table meant more points that would neutralize Itachi's penalty points and less valuable cards wouldn't make too much damage.

All of that would happen only if Sakura managed to get the last final meld and for this one time she was the most eager to finish and also the most impatient. It was also a lucky coincidence she was the one who had the biggest chance to collect all the cards needed.

''Come on, come on,'' she was muttering to herself while drawing cards.

Sasuke was literally glowing. His partner wanted to win as much as him. Maybe even more; she was fast and completely focused. Ino wasn't delaying end of her turn neither she bugged anyone with unnecessary questions. In no time Sakura created the last meld with the rest of the cards in her hand.

''Finally,'' Sakura grunted and got up from her spot as soon as her last card hit the discard pile.

''Sakura, where are you going?'' Ino asked, realising her friend wasn't on her way to the kitchen or bathroom.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at the table and pointed at the cards spread all over it.

''The game is over, isn't it?'' she asked sarcastically.

''Yeah,'' Ino replied carefully.

''Then I am no longer necessary,'' Sakura said and marched into her bedroom.

That was weird. They won, probably, and Sakura slammed the door of her room, looking furious for some reason.

''I guess this is the end for tonight,'' Sasuke grinned, feeling triumphant.

Both Ino and Itachi glared at him; that only widened Sasuke's victory smile.

''Will you check up on Sakura-san?'' Itachi asked Ino.

''Sure,'' she said and knocked on Sakura's door.

No answer was heard. It didn't make sense because they all saw her entering.

''We are waiting for you,'' Ino said loud enough for neighbours too hear it.

Sakura didn't reply.

''Don't you wish to count the score with Itachi-san?'' Ino tried again.

Nothing. Or Sasuke didn't hear it.

Ino sighed and shook her head.

''I can count it myself,'' Itachi said.

''You can start,'' Ino said. ''Sakura will join us right away!''

It sounded more like a question than a statement and Sakura didn't confirm it or respond in any way.

Sasuke understood why Ino and Itachi were upset, but he didn't have a clue why Sakura locked her herself up in her room. It couldn't have been the game, it was a great one and she was the man of the evening! Sasuke was so proud and the only reason he wanted for Sakura to return to the table was so he could congratulate her on a good strategy. And make fun of Ino and Itachi who lost for the second time in a row. That was why Itachi was sighing the whole time while counting the score.

''I am done,'' Itachi announced. ''Here is the score sheet and if you don't mind, Ino-san, we won't hold you up much longer, Sakura-san is probably tired.''

With saying that, he got up and signalled Sasuke to do the same.

''Maybe you should come and say good night to our guests?'' Ino suggested to Sakura's door.

Sakura's reply must have been a negative one because Ino shrugged while looking at Itachi's direction.

''It's been a long day for her at work,'' Ino explained.

Itachi gave her a nod of understanding and they both headed to the door.

''Wait a minute!'' Sasuke interrupted.

Ino was walking them to the door and he didn't get the chance to check the score.

''What?'' Ino and Itachi asked in unison, fixing Sasuke with their uncommon glares.

''Who won?'' Sasuke shrugged, not intending to push their buttons.

''We did,'' Itachi replied curtly.

''But how? Sakura was the one-''

''Go and see for yourself,'' Itachi sighed. ''You will trust numbers when my word means nothing to you.''

Of course Sasuke didn't think his brother would lie, but it seemed impossible. Sasuke was hoping for a mistake until he saw the figures written below Ino's name.

Quality over quantity was crucial; despite Sakura's closure, the melds Ino had created were bringing more points.

''Let's go,'' Itachi ordered as soon as Sasuke let go of the paper.

''See you!'' Ino waved at them on their way out.

For people who spent the evening trying to have fun, they were all acting strange. Sakura's demonstrative leaving, Ino's attempts to bring her back, Itachi's sulking despite his winning. Strange.

Walk home was also awkward.

Their walk after the first round, when Sasuke and Sakura had lost, wasn't peaceful and friendly. After the second round, Sasuke had stayed longer to talk to Sakura, so he didn't hang out with his brother afterwards. If he had, then their mother would have known they made up and she wouldn't have talked about an imaginary girl who caused a fight. Maybe Mikoto would forget about their sons' argument if she knew about Ino's unexpected visit to Itachi. She would threaten to Shisui to leave Ino alone, not to Sasuke.

That was it! That was the reason for Itachi's bad mood! He disliked Sasuke knew about his meeting with Ino.

That was so childish. He didn't accuse Itachi of being unprofessional or insult him, it was a harmless joke. Unless he got worried it would discourage Ino from visiting him again because he liked it!

How could Sasuke be so blind? It was so obvious from the start! Itachi had a crush on Ino!

Of course he wanted to play tonight despite Sasuke's training and assured his brother he didn't like Sakura.

Of course their mother noticed something about Itachi was out of ordinary and the only girl Sasuke ever brought up was Sakura, so Sasuke's silly argument with Itachi must have been because of Sakura. Only it wasn't, Sasuke put the facts together.

According to gossips, when Ino visited Uchiha district and had a chat with Itachi, he didn't try to be discreet or pretend she ran into him by accident. He wasn't angry for that interruption, he was in a good mood; some witnesses had gone that far to say they saw Uchiha heir smiling in a company of a girl who definitely didn't look like relative.

And the latest evidence, he lost his cool when Sasuke had said Ino had been in his head, because he didn't want her to know he's been thinking of her!

Maybe even now, while being all serious and silent.

''What are you thinking about?'' Sasuke asked pointedly, hoping to hear something to make an insinuation.

''About the last round and whether or not it will take place,'' Itachi replied flatly.

''To see Ino again?'' Sasuke grinned.

Itachi sighed.

''That is your question? And not why I am worried about the last round?''

''If Shisui makes a move on Ino before you do, she won't have time to play!'' Sasuke laughed.

That was the right as well as the wrong thing to say because Itachi looked fired up in a second.

''It didn't occur to you the problem is within you, not within me or the girls?''

''Within me?'' Sasuke repeated, confused.

''Yes, you,'' Itachi replied tersely.

''How is that possible? I will certainly play and-''

''Have you ever thought of the reason they chose you as a third player?'' Itachi interrupted.

''Why is that relevant?''

''Don't pretend you are my foolish little brother, Sasuke.''

Sasuke didn't reply. Itachi didn't call him little for a very long time.

''Maybe if you look back and think better how and when your friends invited you to play this game with them, maybe you will understand what upset Sakura-san so much.''

''Will you stop talking in codes and just tell me?''

''Are you saying you didn't ask yourself why you are so special, among all other people they could pick as the third player?''

''I was available that night?'' Sasuke offered.

''No, Sasuke. You were the only choice,'' Itachi said solemnly. ''And isn't it too convenient that they want only you to be alone with them in their rented flat? Or you heard of a party that wasn't including you?''

It was all true, but it still didn't make much sense.

''So what? I am their friend, just like-''

''Just like many others, Sasuke, but you are the one playing the game with them!''

''You also play.''

''Because I have nothing better to do. Nobody invited me, especially not your friends who want to spend time with you.''

''You don't go out a lot.''

''And despite my lack of social skills, I managed to figure out what's behind this card game.''

''Nothing is behind it.''

''Maybe to you, but to somebody else it means a lot.''

''No way! Sakura is friendly just like before, and Ino... Wait a second, this is all about Ino! You think she likes me, so you are jealous!''

''Cut it out already! By making childish insinuations about Ino-san and me, you hurt Sakura-san!''

Okay, Sakura got angry, Sasuke admitted it, but that his innocent and childish provocations made her feel that way, Sasuke didn't see a connection.

''She isn't stupid, Sasuke. Ino-san explained why she was looking for me, and the reason was exactly the same why you were looking for Sakura-san.''

''So what?''

''Sakura-san is much more than a good friend to you. Too bad you don't see it.''

Itachi would never joke about a serious topic like this one, so Sasuke remained silent.

''It didn't occur to you your friends care about you, not the card game?'' Itachi asked. ''Or you are playing to kill time? Or worse, to beat me.''

Itachi definitely gave Sasuke a topic to think about. Why did he accept to play anyway? And why was the winning so important to him?

Sasuke didn't have an answer, so he shrugged instead.

''You clearly said you are not interested in nothing more but to learn to play better. Ever since you said it, Sakura-san was rushing to end the game, since all you care about is cards, not about being with her.''

Huh. So Sakura wasn't worked up about the possible victory, but to finish the game, so she could leave their company, convinced Sasuke wanted the same.

''Even if Sakura-san is not interested in nothing more than to hang out with you as your friend, it certainly hurts to know you can't wait to bring this game to an end. That means you don't enjoy her company and that you are just waiting an opportunity to find something better to do on your free nights.''

It was true. Sasuke didn't think that much about his free time or activities to do.

''If the win against me is all you care about, then maybe we shouldn't have company. If your triumph over me is all you dream of, tell me and we can arrange a different kind of competition.''

''That is not my dream,'' Sasuke muttered.

''I hope so.''

That was too much for one evening that wasn't suppose to include nothing more but relaxing game of cards. And one more thing bugged Sasuke.

''If all you are saying about Sakura is true, what did upset you so much? Everybody saw you with Ino.''

''It's not about that, but about my right to have a private life as well.''

''You have a private life. It is so private not even you are familiar with it.''

''You are not being funny, Sasuke.''

''You can talk to girls, sure. And you don't have to wait for them to come to you every time.''

It was Sasuke's way of encouragement and his try to make Itachi forget he behaved a bit immature.

''Thanks to you, they definitely won't come looking for me,'' Itachi replied flatly.

''Then maybe you should spend some of your free time with the girl you really want,'' Sasuke suggested.

''Maybe I will,'' Itachi shrugged.

On a regular night, Itachi would deny his interest in any girl, so Sasuke took the hint and decided not to provoke his brother any more. He deserved that much, being understanding and pointing out his heartless words he would never repeat again.

At the girls' flat, Ino was again camping in front of Sakura's door she refused to open.

''Sakura,'' Ino said comfortingly, ''Sasuke-kun didn't mean it. You are much more than a friend to him.''

''I am not and apparently, I will never be if I don't stop treating him as a friend,'' Sakura replied bitterly.

''You should calm down.''

''I am calm!'' Sakura yelled through the closed door.

Ino knew it was pointless to tell an angry person to calm down, so she started tidying up the living room. Usually Sakura was also helping her, but Ino didn't want to risk for the living room to become even messier if Sakura decided to unleash her anger.

Her actions were a result of her emotions; a card game wasn't an exception.

No matter how much Sakura was trying to hide she was upset, her tactics was giving her away. It was true Sakura closed the game, only her chosen strategy was the fastest and also the worst one. Sakura was rushing to end the game as soon as possible and of course it reflected on the final score. Sasuke had a lot of penalty points, but she was too impatient to wait for the better moment to finish up the round.

It wouldn't have made any difference to her friend if she had won this round; Sakura didn't have the cards on her mind for weeks, ever since they started playing. Only her time alone with Sasuke mattered. Now it all seemed in vain.

If only Sasuke hadn't been so insensitive, Ino thought while collecting the cards. He could have said the same in a less cruel way, not tonight, this honest and clear. That was one of the reasons why Sakura cared about him, because he was never pretending. He was passionate and stubborn, loud and openly competitive, so unlike his older brother, who was quiet, self-effacing and, the most important, considerate. Itachi's answer about their win wasn't enthusiastic at all, probably on purpose, not to rub salt into Sasuke's wounds about his and Sakura's defeat. If his brother hadn't asked, Itachi would have probably kept the information to himself until the last round. Luckily Ino was alone in the room and could be a little happy because of her great game tonight. She was definitely looking silly while smiling at the score sheet that was revealing much more than the gamers' points. At the column with Itachi's name, there weren't many of them and, knowing him, it was strange. Itachi's score was way lower than hers.

For what she witnessed, he wasn't upset one bit, unlike Sasuke. It was unusual because score didn't match Itachi's calm appearance. Not even in the back of her mind she didn't think his bad performance was related to Sasuke's allusions about the two of them.


	7. Dango and a date

_**Dango and a date**_

''Yes, these roses are fresh, they arrived this morning,'' Ino explained to her customer, who couldn't decide on the present for his daughter.

''Will she like the pink ones?'' he asked while looking at flowers. ''Or maybe white ones?''

''Should I arrange them in a bouquet, combining pink and white roses?'' Ino suggested.

The sound of a wind chimes interrupted the man's reply. Both him and Ino looked towards the door just to see Hinata observing flowers at the stand.

''Good afternoon,'' she nodded to greet Ino, smiling.

''I'll be with you soon,'' Ino said to her former colleague, then returned to the uncertain father. ''Do you need some time to make up your mind?''

''Does it take long to make a bouquet?'' he asked.

''Less than ten minutes!'' Ino replied happily and went to the other counter to make a bouquet.

That counter was also closer to Hinata and Ino called her to check if she needed her for business or private matter.

''I don't know how to say this, Ino-chan,'' Hinata said as quietly as possible, pressing her index fingers together.

''So private?'' Ino whispered, smirking knowingly. There didn't exist a bouquet which was making shy girls embarrassed. In Hinata's case that would be the one coming from Naruto, but since she was the one at the flower shop, Ino assumed Hinata had something to share with her and that didn't include an order of flowers.

''Maybe you should finish with your customer first,'' Hinata shrugged, staring at the ground.

That only made Ino even more impatient to find out what was that important. They weren't close and Hinata has never visited to talk to her, meaning this time something huge must have happened!

''I can easily do two things at the same time,'' Ino said proudly, already half way done with the bouquet. ''Just say what you got to say!''

''Very well,'' Hinata shrugged, then looked at Ino, having the widest smile Ino has ever seen. ''For how long Uchiha-san and Sakura-chan date?''

Ino only smiled faintly, to hide her ignorance, excitement and anger. She was excited for sure, her best friend finally got a boyfriend she wanted since forever, but Ino didn't know and finding out from Hinata was making her angry. What kind of a friend Sakura was if she didn't share the big news with her best friend? And all of it after Ino agreed to learn to play that stupid game just so she could hang out with Sasuke more! The least Sakura could do was to tell her it worked.

In order to stay calm and not reveal anything, Ino remained concentrated on flowers, arranging them.

That confused Hinata.

''You didn't say anything, Ino-chan. Does it mean it's still superficial?''

''I don't know,'' Ino shrugged indifferently. ''What do you think?''

''I think it's surprising,'' Hinata said simply.

Surprising? Who was surprised to find out Sakura and Sasuke, who were best friends and spent more than enough time together to get to know each other, became a couple at last?

''I mean,'' shy Hyuuga continued, ''nobody was aware they knew each other so well.''

Was there a person who knew Sasuke better than Sakura? Maybe Naruto or Sasuke's family, but Sakura was the only girl familiar with all of his flaws and virtues, mood swings and bad days. And still she liked the guy.

''Hinata,'' Ino muttered, a bit annoyed, ''nobody knows Sasuke-kun better than Sakura.''

''Oh,'' Hinata whispered and started pressing her index fingers again.

Now that was totally unreasonable reaction for a simple statement. Or Ino has been too harsh.

''I'm sorry, but I don't see the big deal. It was only a matter of time.''

''You misunderstood, Ino-chan,'' Hinata said, staring at the floor. ''I asked you about Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun's older brother.''

''What?''

That was the only word coming out from Ino's mouth and, still dedicated to the bouquet, she snapped off stems of the two white roses.

''I am so sorry!'' Hinata apologized, covering her mouth with her palms.

''Never mind,'' Ino smiled and quickly rearranged the flowers that remained. It was visible the two of them were missing, but she couldn't go to the storage now. She wasn't able to calm her trembling palms and she understood what had surprised Hinata. Sakura and Itachi?

''Who told you about it?''

''Nobody! I mean, it's a rumour and I-''

Hinata stuttered too much, so Ino interrupted her.

''How do you know?''

''Ahem,'' Ino's customer coughed pointedly, noticing his bouquet was far from ready.

''You will get a discount!'' Ino smiled at him, then asked Hinata: ''Itachi-san and Sakura were together? Did it seem as a date?''

''I doesn't matter, it's probably a silly rumour when you know nothing about it,'' Hinata said.

Apparently everyone else did. Hinata would have never come here and questioned Ino about it out of the blue. Hinata probably wanted to hear Sakura was now taken, so Naruto could give up on her and move on, preferably with Hinata who had a crush on Naruto ever since the first day she had seen him. And Naruto was the most stubborn fighter; he refused to admit defeat in any field, including romance. Especially against Sasuke. Hinata was hoping that Itachi might be a more challenging opponent for Naruto, since he was more appreciated than his brother, and eventually give up on Sakura.

That was why Hinata put on a sad face, thinking Ino denied Sakura's newest relationship.

''Before making any conclusion, you must know who started this gossip,'' Ino said comfortingly.

''Does it matter?''

''I meant if your source is reliable,'' Ino explained.

''Anko-sensei would never tell a lie!''

Anko succeeded to see Itachi and Sakura on the act? If they weren't alerted while somewhere in public, did they want to be seen? And what were they doing? This was getting more and more confusing.

''Where did Anko-sensei see them?''

''While she was having lunch.''

What kind of person was spying on lovers while eating her lunch and, more important, what she had seen while peeping?

''Doesn't Anko-sensei like dango?'' Ino asked.

''Uh-huh,'' Hinata nodded. ''She got back from that new place with the great news.''

''She saw them there?''

''Uh-huh.''

So Anko wasn't spying, but Itachi and Sakura weren't hiding! Now that was a completely different situation! They weren't seen while smooching secretly, but in public, meaning it was looking serious on the outside even if it hadn't been.

Ino sighed, confused and lacking information. Did they have lunch too, were they sitting next to one another, laughing and joking, or holding hands while being quiet? Hinata would reveal it all after an hour or more, but Ino was stuck at work any way. Right now her bouquet was missing two white roses, she succeeded to arrange the rest of it while listening to Hinata. Her patient customer waited long enough and she needed more flowers.

''I'll be back in a flash!'' Ino announced happily and disappeared in the storage.

Surrounded with flowers and alone with her thoughts, Ino was getting more angry with Sakura. What was going on, when practically everybody knew more about her freshest bond with Itachi than her best friend? And Itachi? She was certain he was also cheering for Sakura to end up with his brother. What was this then?

Ino was done with the bouquet at the same time she heard the wind chimes again.

She looked at the beautiful bouquet sadly, knowing she let the customer wait for too long. But part of her was excited to hear more details from Hinata!

To Ino's disappointment, the one who left the flower shop wasn't her customer, but the only source of information. She wasn't much of a business woman, when she was looking forward to gossips and not to income.

''I'm sorry you had to wait,'' Ino apologized humbly. ''I truly hope your daughter will like your choice.''

The man simply nodded and paid the price Ino had promised for making him wait. She put the money in the register and paid the difference from her own wallet, not really worried about the money issue. The more important event was occupying her mind and she couldn't do much but to return to the storage because she was busy. She didn't lie about the fresh flowers; there was a bunch of more flowers that had arrived earlier and she had to sort them.

While putting in order daisies, daffodils, tulips and more roses, Ino couldn't forget Hinata's expression when she entered the shop. Shy Hyuuga seemed embarrassed for being so happy. That was why Ino couldn't understand how she left in the middle of their conversation. Then again, Hinata wasn't a gossip, it took her a lot of courage to spill out what was bothering her and she only wanted a confirmation Sakura was now taken. And apparently, she was and her boyfriend was Uchiha heir, a formidable shinobi with whom rare could compete, whether it would come to battle or romance.

If Hinata knew, that meant everybody knew more than Ino and she was Sakura's best friend! If a date with Uchiha Itachi wasn't a big deal, then what was? Maybe Ino was blowing this whole thing out of proportion, since she also kept a secret her visit to Uchiha district, but those were different situations! She would have shared everything about her new boyfriend! Maybe Sakura assumed Ino had heard it, so she didn't tell. Or Itachi and Sakura made a deal about not sharing too much with their friends so they would stay out of their relationship. But Ino wouldn't interfere! She would definitely be supportive! A bit confused, because Sasuke was the one Sakura liked, but Ino's reaction would be encouraging anyway.

When Ino heard wind chimes again, she returned to the counter, hoping she would sell more fresh flowers. Or maybe forget about Sakura and Itachi.

Or maybe not.

''Hey, Sasuke-kun!'' she greeted her friend with a smile. ''What brings you here?''

The look she got from him told her he wasn't about to buy flowers.

''What is it?'' she asked, much quieter and less enthusiastically.

''Nothing,'' he replied absently, looking around the shop.

Ino knew it was something; if it hadn't been, Sasuke wouldn't have come to the flower shop. Either way, Ino didn't have time to waste on mysterious Sasuke.

''Do you need flowers? If not, I have a lot to take care of in the back and-''

''What's new with Sakura?'' he asked suddenly. ''I haven't seen in her ever since the game.''

''If your question is related to the latest rumour about her and your brother, I have no idea,'' Ino said flatly.

''She didn't tell you?'' Sasuke seemed shocked.

Now Ino chuckled.

''Two single people hanging out in public,'' Ino said dreamily. ''I see nothing unusual.''

''You don't?'' Sasuke frowned.

''Did it become forbidden?'' Ino asked, smiling widely.

Sasuke obviously wasn't in the mood for mind games, Ino concluded from his silence, but she couldn't help it. If somebody was to blame for this kind of outcome, it was definitely him. If he hadn't played hard to get, Sakura and him would have been in a happy relationship.

''So nothing?'' Sasuke repeated. ''You know nothing about the dango they had or where they went afterwards?''

Lunch and a romantic walk?

''I heard about it.''

Technically it wasn't a lie. Ino did hear about Itachi and Sakura together in public. Sasuke didn't have to know she found out a few moments ago.

''And?'' he asked, impatient.

''What? I don't know how it happened,'' Ino shrugged.

''How?'' Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''They set up a meeting, that's how.''

Ino couldn't argue with that. Both Itachi and Sakura were single and attractive, and the most important, they were behaving like adults. One of them must have proposed a lunch and the other one accepted the invitation.

If the initiator was Sakura, the mystery was why. The most obvious reason would be to make Sasuke jealous, but Sakura wasn't that kind of girl. Many guys liked her, but she turned them down as politely as possible, not to hurt their feelings too much. So if she was treating guys she didn't like with respect, why would she play this trick to hurt Sasuke, the guy she actually liked?

Another possibility was Itachi was the one who asked her out. Again, why would he? Ino was sure Itachi knew about Sakura's crush on his brother. He also knew the dinner Sakura had made was to impress Sasuke, not somebody else. Maybe that was the reason; Itachi and Sakura had a meal at the same place at the same time, it didn't mean it was a date!

Or, Ino sighed while thinking about the last possibility, Itachi wanted to spend more time with Sakura, not to play cards, but to talk to her, laugh with her, have fun with her and only her.

''How did you find out?'' Ino asked finally.

''It was impossible to ignore gossips,'' Sasuke shrugged. ''And I didn't have to ask who was included when I saw Naruto this morning.''

''Naruto?''

''When you see a morose expression on his face, everything is clear.''

Naruto discouraged, Sasuke gossiping, Hinata visiting her, this date was the story of a year! And apparently, had an effect on everybody.

''I get it now,'' Ino chuckled. ''Naruto was the reason for Hinata's enthusiasm!''

''Hinata was happy because Naruto was sad?''

''Hinata will be there for Naruto when he gives up on Sakura who is involved with your brother!'' Ino chuckled.

''So if Naruto's rival is Itachi, he should give up?''

''Competing with someone like Itachi-san is in vain and-''

''Thanks, Ino. You are the greatest support ever,'' Sasuke snorted.

''You didn't let me finish!'' Ino scolded him. ''If a girl, and right now we are talking about Sakura, made her pick, it won't be easy to get her attention.''

''But it was just one date!''

''That's what you heard,'' Ino smirked knowingly. ''What about their dates we don't about?''

''They barely know each other.''

''Maybe they are getting to know each other as we speak,'' Ino chuckled. ''And they are doing it in private,'' she added pointedly.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath and Ino was suppressing laughter. It was amusing to see him jealous and she was so proud of her provocations. She didn't intend to make Sasuke angry, only find out what bothered the younger Uchiha so much and, if possible, make him confess he disliked Sakura's involvement with other guys. It wasn't easy as it seemed because she also had a limit and that was not to give Sasuke idea Itachi had serious intentions with Sakura. That would make him retreat for good and Sakura would never forgive her.

''There, there,'' Ino was pretending to be comforting, ''maybe they were discussing the game.''

''Yeah, the game brought them together,'' Sasuke snorted. ''Serves me right when I let him play with us.''

''You let him?'' Ino repeated. ''Didn't you invite him to come with you?''

''I didn't, he tagged along.''

''Look, Sasuke-kun, I understand you didn't want to play the game alone with Sakura and me, but you don't have to lie your brother came up with the idea to join you.''

''Okay, I admit it,'' Sasuke sighed. ''I wasn't looking forward to the game.''

''See?'' Ino chuckled. ''Itachi-san made the game more interesting and saved you from two overly cheerful girl friends. He did you a favour because you asked him to!''

Now when she said it and gave it a thought, it didn't make sense. Sasuke was in the bad mood during the first round, too competitive and openly unfriendly towards his brother, therefore Itachi was feeling uncomfortable and was avoiding to be alone with his brother.

''You arrived separately,'' Ino said when she recalled it.

Sasuke nodded.

''And you didn't invite your brother,'' she whispered.

''I didn't.''

''So he came alone!'' Ino concluded.

''Yeah, he found the address on the paper you gave me and-''

''It doesn't matter!'' Ino interrupted.

It was true, it didn't matter how Itachi joined them to play cards. The question was why and now Ino understood completely. Itachi decided to spend his free time with total strangers because he had nobody to hang out with.

Then again, it was so expected for someone like him to get that kind of treatment. His own brother was jealous of him, of course everyone else were too.

It must have felt horrible to be left out. He was the busiest one, probably the most tired too every time they would play. That didn't stop him, the first spare moment he was ready to hang out with his brother's friends. It took him a lot of courage to ask his younger brother to let him participate, even though he didn't seem vain or proud, it sure wasn't a piece of cake. And Sasuke was certainly gloating about it, finally having something his big brother yearned to have. Friends.

''You know what, Sasuke-kun? We will stay out of this.''

''What do you mean?''

''We won't be nosy and question Sakura and Itachi-san about this. If they say something, fine. If not, we will keep quiet.''

''But why?''

''Because there is probably a reason why we don't know anything.''

Until now, Ino was a bit angry with Sakura for not telling her, but now she had a different perspective. Maybe Itachi had asked her to keep it a secret for awhile, maybe he simply needed a friend to talk to.

''It's not like I want to know everything,'' Sasuke shrugged. ''I had a feeling you would be on Sakura's place.''

''What?'' Ino opened her mouth in surprise. ''Me? Why?''

''First you visited him.''

''He said it wasn't a big deal!'' Ino protested.

''It was and yet he defended you and told you not to worry so you could do it again sometimes.''

This was not happening! Sakura went out on a date with Itachi and Sasuke was explaining why his brother liked Ino!

''Look, Sasuke-kun, if you are already plotting how to separate them, I am not participating!''

''I am not,'' Sasuke sighed. ''All I am saying is it surprised me.''

The emotion Sasuke was feeling was jealousy, not surprise, but Ino kept her mouth shut. She didn't need more insane assumptions.

''We will find out more during the last round,'' Ino said. ''I don't know when exactly, but-''

In the middle of Ino's sentence, the wind chimes made the noise again. A tall man entered the shop, looking worried.

''It's an emergency!'' the man yelled.

''What is it?'' Ino asked immediately.

''I forgot my wife's birthday! How many roses do you have?''

''Enough for one forgetful husband,'' Ino sighed, relieved it wasn't a medical emergency.

''Can you please hurry? I will pay extra if necessary!''

Instead of answering, Ino shrugged towards Sasuke.

''I was leaving anyway,'' Sasuke said.

''Okay. We'll see each other some other time.''

Sasuke smirked and headed to the door. As he opened it, he looked at Ino over his shoulder.

''Also, I would like you not to mention this conversation to either of them, not one single word I said.''

''Deal.''

With that, Sasuke closed the door behind him.


	8. Free

_**Free**_

Standing at the front door, Itachi was hesitating to enter. If he had known he would have to visit a bar before his mission, he wouldn't have worn an armour and a sword. He didn't anticipate to look for the strategist in there, but he ran out of options after an empty lab and Hokage's office. Itachi was early as usual, but Orochimaru was always hanging out between these three places, so Itachi didn't really have a choice but to check the bar too. It was the middle of the afternoon and there shouldn't be many people, Itachi hoped while passing through the door.

A few people inside were surprised to see him, first because he was rarely out and second, because he was fully equipped.

Looking at different tables, Itachi didn't spot Orochimaru, but his friend. Jiraiya was sitting alone, relaxed and tipsy, and in a good mood, so Itachi decided to find out more from him.

''Jiraiya-sama,'' Itachi bowed briefly when he approached, ''I am terribly sorry to disturb you during your free time, but have you by any chance seen Orochimaru-sama?''

''He is at the hospital,'' Jiraiya responded.

''Did something happen to him?'' Itachi asked worriedly.

''Haven't you heard?'' Jiraiya hiccuped between words. ''His mission got cancelled and he went to convince Tsunade to change her mind and let him carry on with the schedule.''

''Oh.''

That was the very same mission Sasuke and him were assigned to complete after a briefing with the Snake Sannin.

''She won't do it in a million years,'' Jiraiya continued, ''but he is as stubborn as she is. Maybe you should stop by the hospital too.''

''I will.''

''That won't be a problem, am I right?'' Jiraiya grinned at him, still hiccuping.

''I guess,'' Itachi muttered quickly. ''Thank you for your help.''

The next moment, Itachi was on his way to the hospital. At least there was common to see armed people and he didn't have to ask anyone about Orochimaru. Tsunade's angry voice was a proof he was near enough. He didn't have to go inside the building to recognize who was yelling.

''We went through this three times already! I won't give you a permission because it's too dangerous!''

''Nothing is too dangerous! We are talking about Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke! They are definitely up to the task!''

''That's irrelevant because the benefit is not as high as the risk.''

''So what? Win some, lose some.''

''No is my final answer. Now leave me alone, I have other responsibilities.''

By not hearing Orochimaru's protests, Itachi concluded he gave up. And Itachi was right, because he encountered Orochimaru at the entrance a few moments later.

''Orochimaru-sama,'' Itachi greeted.

''Did you hear that?'' Orochimaru asked, evidently upset. ''Why does she have to be the one deciding?''

The question was rhetorical, so Itachi remained silent.

''Never mind,'' Orochimaru sighed. ''Since the mission is cancelled, the briefing is unnecessary and you are both free to do whatever you want.''

''I haven't seen Sasuke, he is probably on his way to your laboratory,'' Itachi said.

''Right, the laboratory,'' Orochimaru muttered. ''I will wait for him to let him know even though I don't feel like going there.''

Itachi didn't sympathize with him one bit. He was actually glad to avoid a possibly complicated mission.

''Anyway, I will inform you if a change occurs,'' Orochimaru said.

''Very well.''

''Unless you-''

''Itachi-san!''

A girl's scream interrupted Orochimaru and both men turned to look who was screaming and why.

Ino's run towards them seemed in vain until she spoke.

''What's the matter? Are you injured badly?'' she asked breathlessly. ''Quick! I will take care of you!''

The next thing that happened was even more confusing. Ino was dragging Itachi somewhere and all he managed to do was wave at Orochimaru who was watching the strange pairing walking hand in hand down the hospital's hallway.

''In here!'' Ino announced and opened the door to led Itachi in the room.

It was empty and looked like nobody has been treated in there for awhile.

''Hurry and tell me what happened before Sakura hears about this!'' Ino ordered.

''Ino-san,'' Itachi finally managed to say something, ''what gives you the idea I am injured?''

''What kind of question is that? You have all of the necessary equipment and you came to the hospital and-''

Her voice trailed off while observing his stance and outfit. They were revealing he was ready for battle, not that he had participated in one recently.

''I needed Orochimaru-sama,'' Itachi explained, ''and I found him here.''

''How rude of me,'' Ino sighed. ''I interrupted your conversation! I am so sorry!''

''It wasn't that important,'' Itachi assured her. ''Orochimaru-sama probably wanted to propose to complete the mission despite the given orders.''

Ino frowned immediately.

''Tsunade-sama forbade you and he wanted to disobey her? Whenever she forbids something, it means it's dangerous, not because it's her whim.''

''I know,'' Itachi agreed. ''She is being protective, and Orochimaru-sama doesn't take it well because he thinks nothing is too dangerous for him.''

''But you are not like him.''

''I am not.''

''Thank goodness,'' Ino chuckled. ''Sakura would drive me crazy if you were.''

Itachi couldn't find the connection between his character and Sakura's concern about him, but he said nothing.

''Anyway, you are free to go since you don't need medical treatment,'' Ino said. ''And I apologize once again,'' she added.

''No problem,'' Itachi said. ''And yes, I am free tonight. Do you know if Sakura-san is free too?''

''She is,'' Ino smiled. ''Maybe she will be done with the work earlier, she is assisting Tsunade-sama as we speak.''

''That's great to hear. And what about you?''

''What about me?''

''Are you free tonight?''

''I am,'' she replied with a hesitant smile. ''Why are you interested in my schedule?''

''Because both Sasuke and I are free, and if Sakura-san and you are also free, we can play the last round tonight,'' Itachi explained.

''Oh.''

''Or you don't feel like playing any more?'' he asked quickly, seeing her surprised.

''No, it's not that!'' she denied it promptly. ''I just thought about something else!''

''Huh.''

How come she didn't realise where he was going when he had asked about Sakura being free? Wasn't it natural if he asked about the one he would ask about the other too? She wasn't surprised about Sakura, she even smiled to inform him her friend was free tonight and might be available sooner than expected. Ino said it all without knowing Itachi wanted to propose to play the game.

''Ino-san, what did you have in mind when I asked about Sakura-san?''

''I, I,'' Ino stuttered, ''I really didn't want to be impolite or imply something inappropriate, I-''

''Ino-san.''

Ino looked at him sheepishly, as if she was guilty of something.

''Why was it more logical to ask about Sakura-san than about you?''

''I thought,'' she said in a small voice, ''one of you would explain any day now. It's been a week.''

''A week from what?'' he asked bluntly.

Nothing unusual happened during the last seven days. Training, then one short mission, training, clan's duty, more training, nothing out of ordinary. He didn't have one single night for himself to propose to play the game. He was so busy he didn't have the time to unpack the new decks he had bought a week ago when-

''You think Sakura-san and I are dating, don't you?''

He said it accusingly, as if Ino had no reason to think that way.

Her response matched his tone.

''Shouldn't I think that? I mean, everybody saw you having a good time together.''

''It's true I don't go out much, but one lunch with a girl doesn't mean we are dating.''

''You went on a romantic walk too!'' Ino persisted.

''A romantic walk?'' he repeated. ''Who told you that?''

''Does it matter who told me if it's true?''

''First of all, it's a lie, and second, I didn't expect this from you.''

That probably offended her because she pouted.

''I am not the one who saw you and started a rumour!'' she snorted. ''Ever since I found out, I have been waiting an opportunity to do something good for your relationship, for example, not reveal to Sakura you got hurt, so she wouldn't be worried and-''

''We are not in a relationship!''

''Okay, I got it!'' she snapped. ''You don't have to yell.''

Itachi didn't want to yell, only cut this nonsense. The only right way was to explain it from the beginning what he should have done as soon as Ino brought up this topic.

He took a deep breath before he started.

''I admit, Sakura-san and I had lunch together, that part is true. Naturally, I couldn't pretend we never spoke before, so we were talking friendly the whole time. After all, thanks to the card game, we had a lot to discuss.''

''And you were talking about the game while having lunch,'' Ino added quietly.

''That's correct. And to make our last round special, we went to buy new decks of cards. Or, what people prefer to say, we had a romantic walk to the store.''

''Sorry,'' Ino muttered.

Now she was looking embarrassed. Itachi didn't think less of her, but out of all people she should have thought the opposite. How could he be involved with Sakura? Ino herself told him Sakura liked Sasuke. And he wasn't interested in Sakura.

''There is no need for such a sad face, Ino-sad. You only presumed wrong, but meant well.''

Now she smiled a bit.

''Part of me was angry because Sakura didn't tell me, but the other part was glad because she is a great girl and she can make you happy. I mean, she could have made you happy if you had been together for real.''

The last time they discussed Sakura's love life, Ino was supportive of Sakura's potential relationship with Sasuke and Itachi agreed with her about them as a fine couple. However, Ino was encouraging about Itachi too until she found out the truth. Could it be she thought of him as a good guy also?

''What about me, Ino-san?''

''What about you?''

''You explained you were supportive of Sakura-san's relationships because she is great. Would you be equally supportive for mine?''

''Of course I would!'' she smiled encouragingly. ''If there is a girl you like, go for it and tell her you want to be with her!''

He couldn't resist, so he smiled to her honest reply.

''I didn't expect a different answer from you,'' he said dreamily. ''You are always straightforward, passionate and kind.''

''Itachi-san,'' she stuttered, ''what are you-''

''Yes, Ino-san. I think you would be perfect for me.''


	9. Overnight changes

_**Overnight changes**_

There was no way Sasuke was late. It was quiet down the hallway leading to the Orochimaru's laboratory, but he definitely wasn't late. Or his brother decided to leave without him again, considering him as incompetent. Sasuke shrugged off those thoughts while walking through a dungeon like complex. Only person feeling comfortable in there was Snake Sannin and Sasuke was about to knock on his door.

He waited a few seconds to get a response.

''Come in, Sasuke-kun.''

Sasuke must have frowned a bit when he entered, so Sannin spoke again.

''Are you wondering how I knew it was you, Sasuke-kun? I would recognize your footsteps any time.''

That sounded weird; the only people about to visit him were Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke found strange Itachi wasn't there already, but more surprising was Orochimaru's crowded desk; it didn't look as if he was about to leave soon.

''Are you interested in my current work, Sasuke-kun?'' Orochimaru asked, noticing Sasuke was staring at the different tubes filled with coloured liquids.

''You seem busy and we are leaving soon, so I thought-''

''We are not going anywhere. The mission is cancelled,'' Orochimaru interrupted. ''Or, to be more precise, forbidden.''

''Who forbade it?''

''Tsunade did.''

Sasuke didn't reply. The only person who tried to make Tsunade change her mind was Orochimaru therefore the mission was cancelled for good.

''Does Itachi know?''

''He does. He actually heard me and Tsunade arguing. I didn't have to explain further.''

Sasuke simply shrugged. He knew about Orochimaru's stubbornness, so he argued with Tsunade about almost everything, including missions.

''Itachi-san has always been an obedient type,'' Orochimaru said as if it was a flaw. ''You, on the other hand,'' he continued his flattering, ''are so different from him.''

''I am not going by myself.''

''Of course you are not,'' Orochimaru rolled his eyes. ''If it's too complicated for the three of us, I don't want to imagine how it would be for you alone.''

Praising of his attitude first, then disapproval. Typical.

''However, the two of us would be much more efficient if we spent more time together,'' Sannin added, grinning knowingly.

Whenever he would spar with Orochimaru, Sannin would, to demonstrate his dominance, use snakes to strangle him, then slowly releasing him while licking his lips and hissing. Only a thought about it was sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

''Maybe some other time, today doesn't work for me,'' Sasuke muttered an excuse.

''As you wish.''

''I will go find Itachi.''

''I understand,'' Orochimaru sighed as if he was offended. ''Although I think he won't be available for training. Not this afternoon at least.''

''Why? Did he say something?''

''He didn't. He didn't have time to speak with that loud girl around. She is probably bugging him at the moment, but that's what women do most of the time.''

Orochimaru mentioned Tsunade, meaning he had visited hospital. And that loud girl with Itachi, that was probably Sakura. Sasuke didn't think of her as loud, but for forever-a-bachelor Orochimaru, she was the loudest. Or maybe he was jealous because Itachi had a girlfriend now.

Leaving Orochimaru with his experiments, Sasuke naturally went to the hospital. He didn't have a plan; he wasn't in the mood for a training with his brother, he didn't need to see Sakura, but he didn't feel like going home either.

''Sasuke-san!''

''Are you hurt?''

''He is mine this time!''

Screaming and yelling again. And Sasuke thought the hospital was a quiet place.

''Isn't that armour heavy?'' the nurse who approached him first asked, touching his gear.

''You must be so strong!'' the other one said and all of them agreed.

He forgot he was dressed for a fight, not for a causal hospital visit. If Sakura greeted Itachi the same way, no wonder Orochimaru found it irritating.

''I heard my brother was around here somewhere.''

''Uchiha-san?''

''I haven't seen him coming.''

''Maybe you should look for Sakura. Maybe she knows.''

''Maybe he was hurt, so he went straight to her.''

''Well, she is one of the best.''

''She may be, but someone like him could have gotten himself a better one.''

''That's right. Don't you agree, Sasuke-san?''

''Of course I don't,'' Sasuke responded. ''Sakura is gorgeous, funny and a good friend, also skilled and smart. All of her qualities combined make her the best for any guy.''

''What is this yelling all about?''

Tsunade was walking down the stairs, glaring at nurses around Sasuke.

''We are sorry, Tsunade-sama,'' one of them apologized, but Hokage ignored her.

''Sasuke, what are you doing here? Did Orochimaru send you to persuade me to-''

''He didn't,'' Sasuke interrupted. ''I was looking for Itachi, but nobody saw him.''

''Where was he before getting here?'' Tsunade asked. ''If he needed medical treatment, but nobody here spotted him, the nurse on call probably took care of him.''

''Then he must be in the quarantine!'' one of the nurses concluded.

''But he is fine, he wasn't away or-''

Sasuke's words didn't matter because the nurses, now knowing where to look for Itachi, hurried to open the door of the room closest to the entrance.

''Uchiha-san, are you-''

The question was interrupted by a person who opened the door and stepped out. And that person wasn't Itachi.

''Ino-san!''

Ino completely ignored all the women in front of the room and went straight to Tsunade.

''I am terribly sorry, Tsunade-sama, I occupied the quarantine room in vain. Itachi-san didn't need medical attention at all.''

It sounded as a nervous apology, but Tsunade didn't scold her.

''There can never be enough precaution,'' she said.

Sasuke thought Tsunade wasn't in the mood for scolding, but then she frowned at the nurses who had crowded around Itachi.

''Is this what I asked you to do? To lose your mind whenever Uchiha brothers come? I didn't notice any of you come near when Orochimaru was here. If you were, then you would know I had to leave Sakura alone and maybe one of you would have helped her if she needed it!''

So Sakura had an important assignment. That explained why Ino was with Itachi who was unhurt, but also looking like an injured warrior.

The nurses, ashamed, muttered their apologies and disappeared out of Tsunade's sight, what was the smartest move whenever she was angry. That finally gave Itachi enough space to leave the quarantine and join Tsunade, Ino and Sasuke in the hallway.

''I can start with the sterilization immediately,'' Ino offered.

Hokage didn't accept her idea.

''Both you and Sakura work too much lately. I will send her home too and take over the watch,'' Tsunade said. ''And you two,'' she spoke to Sasuke and Itachi, ''either leave the hospital or change into civilian clothes, you are freaking everybody out.''

''We are leaving,'' Sasuke said.

''Aren't we going to wait for Sakura-san?'' Itachi asked.

''Then I will hurry and discharge her,'' Tsunade said and left to find Sakura.

Ino didn't ask anything so Sasuke didn't either. Itachi was supposed to wait for his girlfriend, but why would Sasuke or Ino do it?

''Hey guys!''

Sakura waved at them not so far from them, closing the door behind her. She was wearing a white uniform and a protective mask over her mouth and nose. She took the mask off when she approached them.

''Are you waiting for me?''

''We are,'' Itachi said. ''We heard from Tsunade-sama Ino-san and you don't have to stay here any longer.''

''Meaning we are all free and we have time to finish our game,'' Sakura concluded with a smile.

''That's right,'' Itachi confirmed.

''Just give me a moment to change and I am in!'' Sakura said and went to nurses' locker room.

''Changing clothes is not a bad idea,'' Ino said. ''You two should go home and do the same and Sakura and I can wait for you at our place.''

''I would rather not,'' Itachi said. ''As soon as I set my foot into the house, our father will figure out I have no other responsibilities. I doubt he thinks playing cards is the best way to spend a free afternoon.''

''Oh.''

Itachi had a valid point; afternoons when they could use their time doing whatever they felt like were far behind them. Ino's idea was okay too, heavy armour wasn't an outfit to wear indoors, while hanging out with friends. And Sasuke always thought fresh couples were avoiding people and enjoying their time alone, but since Ino had requested from him not to mention it, he didn't. So he focused on clothes, and Ino's outfit was confusing him.

''Why aren't you wearing a uniform?''

''I was almost done with my shift, then Itachi-san got here. I spotted him dressed ready for battle, so I got worried he got injured, same like the rest of the hospital staff thought about you.''

Sasuke nodded, now understanding why Ino and Itachi were alone in the quarantine. Sakura was busy, so Ino was in charge of potentially harmed Itachi, and every other nurse was available to be concerned about Sasuke.

That wasn't explaining incredibly loud silence while they were waiting for Sakura. Ino was preoccupied with staring at the floor and Itachi was standing still, his arms folded on his chest. It must have been awkward for them now, when Ino was Itachi's gaming partner and Sakura his girlfriend. Maybe he didn't want to discuss the strategy in front of Sasuke. Or he didn't want to seem too friendly around Ino in public, although nobody was around. Sasuke could ask about the mission to end the silence, but that would bore Ino. They already knew what Sakura had been doing today and the only topic left were Itachi and Sakura together!

''Is this the first evening in awhile both you and Sakura are free?'' Sasuke asked.

''It is. We work extra so we could pay the rent.''

''Are you sure you want to spend this free evening to play cards?'' Sasuke wondered.

''I didn't have other plans,'' Ino shrugged. ''And apparently, Sakura didn't either.''

Sakura couldn't have plans with Itachi because he was supposed to be far away from her, completing the dangerous mission. If Sasuke had accepted the offer to train with Orochimaru, who was also forced to stay at home, Itachi and Sakura could have been somewhere spending time alone. Of course, Sasuke would have to play along and not go home so he wouldn't reveal both him and his brother were still in the village. That would lead to many questions, and bringing up Itachi's girlfriend wasn't an option. The only problem was Sasuke would rather be an intruder in Sakura and Ino's flat than be all alone with Orochimaru, participating in a sadistic training session Sannin had proposed.

Sasuke wasn't the only one in deep thought; both Ino and Itachi seemed anxious about something. It was obvious, they were avoiding to make an eye contact, constantly looking at the end the hallway, hoping to see Sakura. Sasuke understood Itachi, it was his girlfriend they were waiting, but Ino's impatience didn't make sense. Or maybe she was also trying to think of an excuse to leave the fresh couple alone?

''Finally,'' Ino muttered and Sasuke saw Sakura walking towards them.

''Sorry for making you wait,'' Sakura apologized.

''It's still early, we have enough time,'' Itachi said.

''But we should hurry to get to your flat, so nobody could figure out we didn't leave,'' Sasuke reminded him.

''Good point. Let's get going already,'' Ino said and they all left the hospital.

Their flat wasn't far away and the one who was talking the most was Sakura, enthusiastic about the complicated surgery Tsunade had let her perform. She was probably trying to impress Itachi, who was patiently listening to her every word. Ino remained silent the whole time.

''How come you are both free at the same time?'' Sakura asked, done with her surgery.

''Tsunade-sama didn't allow Orochimaru-sama to lead us on a dangerous mission,'' Itachi explained.

''And you won't ignore her orders!'' Sakura said strictly.

''Of course we won't,'' Itachi agreed.

Sasuke didn't know much about relationships, but disagreeing with your girlfriend didn't seem wise, so it was clear why Itachi didn't dare to bring up any of his challenging missions he had completed by himself.

''Is that the reason for being at the hospital?''

''I was looking for Orochimaru-sama.''

''And I was looking for Itachi.''

''And Ino-san was on her way home, then she spotted me and became worried I got hurt,'' Itachi explained.

''Yeah, only he wasn't. It was my mistake,'' Ino said, smiling nervously.

Sakura didn't seem to care although Ino and Itachi wanted to justify why they were alone. Sasuke had a feeling this evening would get more awkward as soon as they sat around the table and started playing.

''I just remembered!'' Ino said suddenly. ''I promised my father I would help him at the shop!''

''Come on, Ino, you can do that any other day,'' Sakura tried to talk Ino out of her idea.

''Yeah, but-''

''It's a miracle we have enough time to spend on a relaxed and fun game,'' Sakura persisted.

That was true, nobody could deny it. They could play all they wanted, especially now, when nobody would look for them or ask for their professional intervention.

''If we continue delaying, a single game of cards will last an entire year.''

''Well I am sorry I have other responsibilities, like a job that pays my rent!'' Ino said sarcastically.

''If you don't feel like playing, just say it,'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke failed to see why Sakura was upset. Ino was obviously trying to leave their company so Sakura could meet with Itachi later. Or maybe she didn't feel like spending time with him. Sasuke didn't hear his brother joining Ino's side, what was also surprising.

''We can reschedule it for the next week, but something will pop out. It's always like that,'' Sakura sighed, discouraged.

Ino looked towards Sasuke who didn't know better, so he shrugged. The armour made the noise and reminded them they weren't supposed be on the street.

''You know, the longer we are in public, the higher is the chance someone familiar will spot us and spread the news,'' Sasuke said. ''Your decision must be quick.''

''Please!'' Sakura blinked at her best friend who wasn't too thrilled about it.

''It's not that urgent,'' Ino finally said. ''But if my father looks for me, I have to go!''

''Of course,'' Sakura assured her.

''The last time was so long time ago, I probably forgot everything I learned.''

''That's why you have a partner and luckily he is Uchiha Itachi.''

Sasuke expected Itachi would be glad to hear praising from his girlfriend. Or at least Sakura's comment about her not being his gaming partner. None of them reacted, Ino put on a forced smile and they were on their way again.

There wasn't any more time to waste and soon Sakura had to dig through her pockets to find the key.

''We should do the preparations quickly,'' she said. ''You two make yourself at home and take off everything you don't need indoors. Nobody will touch your heavy and expensive equipment.''

''I will get the table ready,'' Ino informed them and started with cleaning the table.

''And I will bring the decks and the score sheet,'' Sakura said while on the way to her room.

That left the brothers alone in the hallway, wearing shiny armours.

''What if dad finds out?'' Sasuke asked quietly.

''I won't be the one telling him,'' Itachi replied.

''I won't either!''

''Then get ready to play,'' Itachi said simply and went to take a seat at the table.

''How about a lemonade?'' Ino asked loudly so both Sasuke and Sakura could hear her question.

''Great idea!'' Sasuke heard Sakura's answer coming from her room.

Sasuke waited a few moments before joining Itachi and Sakura in the living room. Although they were sitting next to one another, they didn't seem close. They didn't talk; Sakura wordlessly handed over the decks to her boyfriend and he began shuffling the cards. So Sasuke acted casual and noticed a slight difference from the last round.

''What's with these decks?'' he asked, pointing at cards in his brother's hands. ''Were the old ones too damaged?''

''Itachi-san and I bought them together for the last round,'' Sakura explained cheerfully.

''Itachi and you?'' Sasuke repeated.

''Yeah, don't you like them?'' Sakura wondered.

''Whatever,'' Sasuke muttered and decided to mind his own business until Ino returned with the drinks.

''You can start dealing,'' Sakura said to Itachi. ''Ino will be with us in a second.''

Itachi put the pile of five decks in front of Sasuke so he could cut them. Sasuke performed a simple cut carefully, not to turn over any of the cards, and Itachi began to deal them. The number of cards was the highest for the last round, but Itachi was done quickly. Sasuke was picking cards one by one, at the same time arranging them. Sakura and Itachi were also studying their cards silently while Ino's cards were in front of her seat.

''This lemonade is taking forever,'' Itachi noticed.

''Ino!'' Sakura called loudly. ''Itachi-san is thirsty!''

''I'm coming!'' Ino yelled back.

Her voice was too loud because she was already on her way to the table.

''What did I miss?'' Ino asked as soon as she started picking up her cards.

''Nothing yet, we were waiting for you,'' Sakura said and took a sip of the lemonade Ino had brought. ''So refreshing,'' she added dreamily, licking her lips.

Itachi was concentrated on his cards and his partner, so he didn't pay attention to Sakura who was enjoying the drink, smiling. Sasuke knew it would be weird because he was the one sitting across Itachi's girlfriend and the fact he wasn't allowed to mention that was distracting him from the game.

Ino was the slowest player, but she didn't ask questions. Sakura tried to make a comment or two, but she gave up soon because neither Itachi nor Ino reacted. Sasuke also tried the lemonade and was on his way to make another meld, when a strange sound broke the silence.

The four players eyed one another, but said nothing. The sound was quiet, but loud enough, and it was undefined. The chair could have caused it. Or something in the street. Sasuke was about to draw the cards, when this silly noise confused him.

''What's wrong?'' he asked because everybody were quiet.

''Nothing,'' Sakura said.

''Am I imagining this?'' he asked.

Ino shrugged and Itachi looked as if he was absent until that moment.

Sasuke sighed and finished his turn. It was Ino's turn and she created a meld of cards, and as she reached her hand to draw the cards, she flinched due to another unexpected, but loud noise this time.

It was clear now - somebody was hungry. The sound was similar to the air in the empty pipes.

''Who needs to eat?'' Sasuke asked. ''I can't ignore the stomach's growling, neither can Ino.''

''Somebody's hungry?'' Ino asked. ''If so, I can make snacks.''

Now someone's stomach growled so loud Sasuke felt hungry as well.

Nobody wanted to admit this simple need for food, so Sakura found an excuse.

''This is the final round and it might last longer than our stomachs are ready to handle,'' Sakura said. ''Maybe it would be wise to prepare snacks while the game is still on its beginning.''

''I am going!'' Ino announced and got up.

She seemed surprised when Itachi did the same.

''I will help,'' he explained.

''You don't have to,'' she said. ''I mean, you are guest and-''

''I am going with you,'' Itachi interrupted. ''Do you want me to explain the reason here or in private?''

Itachi's face was serious and Sasuke prevented himself from asking what might his brother do in private with a girl different than his girlfriend.

Ino didn't look glad when Itachi showed her to follow him into the kitchen.

It wasn't usual for some guy to be alone in the kitchen while his girlfriend was outside, listening in on him.

Or maybe it was, in Itachi's case.

Sakura was also acting strange, chuckling quietly while watching Ino and Itachi shutting the door behind them. She quickly walked to it and placed her ear against the door to hear better. She also waved to invite Sasuke to do the same and he, interested in what the hell had happened, did it.

''Why did you make a scene?'' Ino asked.

''Because I didn't expect you would postpone your response for so long.''

''So long? Half an hour ago you were Sakura's boyfriend!''

Itachi left Sakura? But why? So Ino could give him a response? Just when did all of this happen?

''I understand you are surprised, but first you wanted me to go home, then you made up an excuse to postpone the last round, probably indefinite. If you had been serious as you were at the hospital, you could have lied to get me alone somewhere and put an end to my anticipation.''

''I, I,'' Ino stuttered.

''I know it will sound like a cliché, but I can take your answer.''

Silence. Seconds were passing by slowly while both Sasuke and Sakura, and presumably Itachi, waited to hear Ino's reply.

''And what if,'' Ino said quietly, ''somewhere half way you realise I am not the way you imagined I would be?''

''Is that the only thing concerning you?''

''Well yeah,'' she laughed ironically. ''You will probably turn out better than you already are.''

''Why didn't you say so right away?''

''Itachi-san...''

Chuckling quietly, Sakura pulled Sasuke's sleeve and dragged him away from the kitchen door.

He stared at her blankly, confused.

''We should give them some privacy,'' Sakura said quietly. ''I doubt they will talk any more. Or play cards with us.''

Sasuke nodded absently, processing too much unexpected events. First, Itachi was Sakura's boyfriend, and now he was doing something with her best friend that wasn't leaving him time for talking! In the kitchen! And back at the hospital they were probably doing the same until the nurse interrupted them! Why did Itachi take Sakura out on a date then? Sakura's mood was the same as usual, she didn't seem upset. Did that mean she left Itachi and Ino was his rebound girl? Why would Ino agree to it?

''What?'' Sakura asked. ''Why are you looking at me like that?''

''Why aren't you with Itachi any more?''

''What?''

''I mean, why did you leave him?''

''What? When did I leave your brother? And why?''

''That's exactly my question.''

''Oh, so you think Itachi-san is my boyfriend! And Ino too!''

In the middle of their silence, Sasuke heard the stomach noise again. And it wasn't coming from his belly.

''Don't look at me like that,'' Sakura seemed a bit uncomfortable. ''Yes, I am the hungry one and I will explain everything on our way to get something to eat.''

''Won't you-''

''I won't interrupt them or wait for them to come out, it's awkward enough as it is. Besides, I know a place with delicious food!''

Sasuke had to agree with her; it would be rude to interrupt. Ino and Itachi were responsible adults and as Sasuke could hear, they both willingly stayed in the kitchen. Sakura silently opened the door and Sasuke strolled out as quietly as possible. She locked the door and followed him on the street.

''Are you taking me to the same place where you and Itachi had lunch?''

''Of course not. People aren't suppose to see us and it's obviously a popular place when from other people's gossips you and Ino thought Itachi-san and I were dating.''

Sasuke was getting tired of not knowing anything, so he decided to ignore Ino's order and ask a question bothering him for way too long.

''You didn't go on a date with my brother?''

Expectedly, Sakura rolled her eyes.

''I didn't.''

''So why did everybody talk about the two of you as a couple?''

''Because we are both constantly working and when others saw us during our spare time, it immediately looked as if it was a date.''

Sasuke simply nodded to her explanation, noticing it was upsetting her.

''Like two people aren't allowed to have a meal together,'' she muttered.

''Of course they are,'' Sasuke said. ''In fact, we are going to do the same.''

That cheered her up.

''Are we close?''

''This little restaurant is just around the corner.''

Sasuke didn't want to admit, but he was never in this neighbourhood. The shops and people weren't familiar, so this was actually a perfect place to be unseen.

The restaurant Sakura suggested was small, but cosy and nicely decorated. Sasuke let her pick the table; after all, she was the hungry one.

''What do you recommend?'' he asked her, observing the price list.

''Depends on how hungry you are,'' she smiled. ''And how much money I have,'' she added quietly.

''Don't worry, the dinner is on me.''

''But I brought you here,'' she protested.

''But you also cooked that other time, so now I will take care of the food.''

''Fine,'' she agreed reluctantly.

Before their order arrived, Sakura's stomach growled once again and she was more than embarrassed.

''Sorry,'' she shrugged. ''I didn't get the chance to take a break at work, so now all I think of is food.''

''It's Itachi's fault. He insisted we play the game right away and you were too polite to postpone it for some other time.''

''Honestly, it's totally my fault. I came up with the idea to play this card game in the first place.''

''It's not a bad thing. If we didn't enjoy it, we would give up on playing.''

''I thought so too,'' Sakura smiled.

She smiled wider when the waitress put her meal before her. It smelled delicious and it was, Sasuke could check by himself because she gladly shared her food with him who naturally did the same. She promised to explain the current situation back at her apartment, but Sasuke didn't have the heart to say something that would distract her from her happy munching. It was refreshing to see a woman with a healthy appetite, who wasn't obsessed with dieting and looking bony.

''So what was this mission about?'' she asked, almost done with her plate.

''It was top secret, and I, as the youngest participant, was supposed to obey the given orders.''

''Maybe it's for the best you skipped this one. If it's not for the village's safety and prosperity, why put three people at risk?''

''I am not even close to be a decision maker,'' he said.

''Patience, Sasuke-kun. You can't be the smartest person in the world at our age.''

''Yeah, I know. I need more experience.''

''And by getting more experience, you realise that giving orders isn't so great.''

''Yeah,'' he agreed. ''Because you also take the responsibility.

''Your plate is empty,'' Sakura noticed. ''Should we order more?''

He forgot he ate faster than her, accustomed to rush instead of enjoying the food.

''I was full somewhere in the middle, but it was too delicious to leave anything,'' he assured her.

''If I didn't know you, I would recommend a dessert, but I know you are not into sweets.''

He had to smile to that.

''Yeah, my taste didn't change, but you can order for yourself.''

''I couldn't eat the whole portion by myself.''

''We can wait until you make room in your belly for a sweet treat.''

''Oh? So you don't feel like going home?''

''I will sneak back into my room at some point, but not too early. Father might think I messed up my part, so we got back earlier. When Itachi doesn't show up, mom will get worried, so-''

''So you will hang out with me not to reveal where your brother actually is?''

''If that's not a problem for you.''

''I will certainly give Ino more time to notice we left the apartment.''

''I think she did. I mean, she is with my brother and it wouldn't surprise me if they were sitting at the table and talking, just like us.''

Sakura chuckled quizzically, but said nothing.

''What? Are you going to tell me I don't know my own brother?''

''You do, only not when it comes to girls. We started playing cards way too long ago, and somewhere in the middle I got the feeling Itachi-san liked Ino.''

''Yeah, so?''

''A week ago, during our lunch, your brother confirmed my suspicion.''

''He actually confessed it to you?''

''Of course not,'' Sakura laughed to Sasuke's shocked question.

''How then?''

''I expressed my worry about finishing the card game in case you or your brother find a girlfriend. Itachi-san assured me that wasn't likely to happen any time soon because you are too busy to dedicate your time to anything else but work. After that I casually brought up Ino's potential boyfriend and your brother looked slightly worried. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so I didn't talk about it any more. We went to buy the new decks and while we were deciding on which one to pick, he said he would like to see Ino holding the new cards with her small hands.''

''And what did that confirm? Ino having small hands?''

''No, but that he thinks of her all the time, even when buying cards.''

''Whatever,'' Sasuke sighed deeply. ''Then you asked him?''

''I didn't. I instructed him to be straightforward and apparently he listened to my advice. And since he was waiting for awhile now, he will sure make the best of their time together when they are both free.''

That made sense. With both of their schedules crowded, they would see each other once a month if they were lucky.

''You know what? The new decks reminded me of something I want to show you.''

''Like now? But what about the dessert?''

''I am not in the mood really, we can go,'' Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't like sweets, so he paid for their meals and they left.

''Where are you taking me now?''

''Not some public place, don't worry,'' she chuckled.

''Then what? A dungeon?'' he teased.

''No way, you see that a lot with your spooky instructor,'' she said pointedly.

Sasuke couldn't deny Orochimaru had strange methods, but overall he was fine.

''Not everyone are lucky to have Tsunade-sama as a teacher.''

''She is far from perfect, trust me. When she is in a bad mood, you have to be alerted all the time. Maybe you won't be the one who makes her angry, but if you are the closest person to her, you will be the victim as well.''

''And the one who enjoys making her angry is in the great mood all the time because every woman he sees is pretty,'' Sasuke added.

''But we would miss Jiraiya-sama if he wasn't around to annoy her,'' Sakura said and Sasuke laughed, agreeing with his friend.

For a moment it seemed like the old days, hanging out, talking, eating, laughing. It was probably the pleasant feeling people get around the old friends, as if nothing changed. Only it did; they weren't a team any more, he was completing missions on his own, Sakura was able to perform a surgery by herself and had her own place to live.

''How does living on your own feel like?''

''Not so great as I hoped it would,'' she admitted.

''If you ask me, you should have seen that coming.''

''What exactly?''

''Ino being your roommate couldn't possibly end up well. You fight all the time, about every little thing and being with her in the same room-''

''You misunderstood,'' Sakura interrupted him. ''It's not about Ino, definitely. We hardly see each other. Those rare moments we are at home together one of us is asleep, and the other one is getting ready to leave for work. We do the opposite shifts and there is no time to argue at all.''

That shut him up for a moment. He should have known Sakura matured enough to start behaving like an adult. After all, moving out was a huge step for her. For anybody actually.

''Sorry,'' he apologized for his wrong assumption. ''What is the problem then?''

''When you thinking about being on your own, you only look for the positive sides and there are many, like no more preaching from your parents, you come and go whenever you like, you can have guests over and stuff like that.''

''It sounds good to me so far.''

''I thought that too. But every mess I make I have to clean up by myself, if I don't buy groceries I want, they won't magically appear in the kitchen, the shoes I leave in the hallway will wait for me there, nobody will put them in their place instead of me.''

Sasuke almost chuckled to Sakura's nagging about the housework, but then he remembered how they almost finished the card game.

''Our armours are still in the hallway.''

''Nobody will touch them, don't worry,'' Sakura said. ''You can pick them up some other time. Or maybe Itachi-san brings them home.''

''Yeah, like he is able to think right now.''

''You really think Itachi-san will lose his mind over Ino?''

''No, but our mother will.''

''Then don't tell her.''

''She will figure it out on her own.''

Sasuke left out Mikoto would also be relieved now when she would be sure they weren't fighting about a girl.

''Are we close to our destination?'' Sasuke asked.

''Only a bit further,'' Sakura smiled.

Looking around, Sasuke couldn't recognise the familiar buildings. Maybe that was because Sakura was leading him through side streets, so they wouldn't run into someone they knew.

''Over there,'' Sakura pointed with her hand. ''Don't you know what that is?''

At the end of the street, Sasuke could see the fence surrounding the park where they used to play while they were still kids. They both jumped over the fence to enter the park, the same habit they had while they were younger.

''It seems bigger somehow,'' Sasuke noticed.

''Because it is, silly. They renovated the park after demolishing the abandoned houses. The playground is also bigger.''

''I had no idea something was happening to our park.''

''I thought you didn't. You are too dedicated to your work and miss so many great things.''

She was right. The only route he knew was the shortest path from his home to the training hall.

''It is unusually quiet. Where are the kids?''

''At home because it's late,'' Sakura said.

''I keep forgetting we are grown ups now.''

''I have a feeling everything happened overnight, as if it was the last week we became shinobi.''

''The time passes by really fast,'' he agreed.

''Don't you wish to slow it down for a bit?'' she asked. ''So you could have more time for yourself, the day would last longer, you would sleep more, spend more time with friends, not on work.''

''Actually the first thing that came to my mind was more training,'' he admitted.

''I give up!'' she laughed. ''You are the lost case, unable to think of fun!''

''Maybe,'' he shrugged.

His lifestyle wasn't letting him to dream of fun, his brother and his father were reminding him constantly what his life was supposed to be like. Maybe he should consider moving out as well.

''Did you have fun with cards?'' Sakura asked.

''I did, for sure. I learned the new strategy game, spent three evenings with friends, it could be called fun,'' he said simply. ''But the ones who enjoyed the most are Ino and Itachi.''

''So now you are envious about your brother having a girlfriend,'' Sakura concluded.

''I am not!'' he protested immediately.

''You certainly don't have a reason to be,'' she shrugged. ''You can also have someone who is gorgeous, funny, a good friend, skilled and smart.''

Did he just hear what Sakura said? And why were his words coming from her mouth?

''How sweet!'' she laughed at his jaw opened in surprise. ''You said it hoping I wouldn't hear it!''

Sasuke didn't feel like laughing. Yes, he did think every word he said about Sakura, but she wasn't supposed to find out! How was that even possible? Did he say it loudly or maybe one of the nurses retold it to Sakura?

''Don't worry, I didn't bring it up to make you repeat it to my face.''

''Why then?'' he asked quietly.

''So you wouldn't be surprised too much when I show you just a little bit of fun you truly want to have.''

''Sakura, what do you-''

One thing was clear for sure - Sakura wasn't about to give him a chance to ask questions any time soon.


	10. On the street

_**On the street**_

''Stop freaking out!'' Sasuke ordered.

''I am not freaking out!'' Itachi defended himself.

''Look,'' Sasuke said comfortingly, ''I don't think you have a reason to worry.''

''Oh really? Can you remember the last time the all four of us met?''

Sasuke couldn't argue with that. The time Itachi was talking about was the morning after they almost brought the game to an end. And back then Ino was furious.

Sakura didn't have two seconds to unlock the door, Ino was already on the knob.

''Where have you been the entire night? Are you insane? We got worried and-''

''Let's talk somewhere else,'' Sakura suggested calmly.

Not glad, Ino followed her friend in her room.

''Why did you leave? Didn't you know nobody was supposed to see Sasuke-kun? And we couldn't have gone looking for you for the exact same reason!''

''We left you alone so you could have some privacy.''

''We stayed in the kitchen for two minutes! Five tops!''

''And then what? You proceeded on your bed?''

''How dare you? I would never-''

''Your shirt is inside out.''

Ino had nothing to say, but Sasuke had a lot of questions while eyeing his serious-as-always brother. Expectedly, Itachi looked as if he had nothing to do with Ino or her shirt being inside out. The girls were quiet for a few moments, then Ino spoke.

''And what were you two doing for the entire night?''

''Pretty much the same like you two.''

''No way!'' Ino screamed.

Ino was excited and Itachi was surprised, Sasuke could conclude from his glare.

''It was about time,'' he whispered simply, unlike his girlfriend who continued yelling.

''Sakura, how can you be so calm about it? You must tell me everything! Like immediately!''

''They are waiting for us outside.''

''Let them wait! I was waiting much longer for it to happen!''

Ino's honest and impulsive reaction was followed by Sakura's giggling and there was no place left for anger, so the two couples went out to get breakfast.

From then on, they were spending their free time separately, Itachi with Ino, and naturally Sasuke with Sakura. Strange, but true, having two best friends as girlfriends, brought two brothers closer than ever. Now they really had the exact same problems, being unable to be at two different places at the same time and dealing with two amazing kunoichi wasn't always as great as it seemed. Little misunderstandings and meaningless fights were happening every day to at least one couple, and the brothers knew, willingly or not, about the other one's problems.

Somewhere in the middle of discussing a way to announce their two week long absence to their worried girlfriends, Sasuke found the guts to appreciate his brother's support and apologize for being the way he was, insecure and paranoid his friends would realise Itachi was stronger, smarter and overall better than him. Itachi, as the best big brother in the world, accepted the apology and proved to Sasuke he had nothing to worry about because Sakura and Ino, convinced they were talking to Sasuke, while Itachi was the one listening, explained Sasuke was their only choice for a friendly game. That cheered Sasuke up immediately and brothers didn't mention it since.

All of it lead to this moment, when Itachi and Sasuke were rushing to meet the girls, and the time and place of a meeting weren't promising. In the middle of the day and in a busy little restaurant they couldn't count on some privacy. Unlike the time they all went out for a breakfast, when they had nothing to share with each other, so they were chuckling like idiots, now Sasuke had a feeling there wouldn't be time for laughter, despite what he's been telling his brother.

Nothing became better when they saw Ino and Sakura's pouty faces.

''I told you something wasn't right,'' Itachi whispered before they joined their girlfriends at the table.

They were sitting next to one another, not leaving them other option, but to take the seats opposite of them.

''Did you order already or-''

''We need to talk,'' Ino cut off Itachi simply question.

''Okay,'' Sasuke shrugged and looked at Sakura. ''Let's leave them alone to chat.''

Something was telling him it was a bad idea to get up to leave.

''Where do you think you are going?'' Ino roared. ''It's all your fault!''

''How can it be my fault?'' Sasuke protested. ''I am not your boyfriend.''

''Not entirely,'' Sakura whispered.

At that moment Sasuke noticed she wasn't angry, but sad.

''What is it?'' he sighed. ''What did I do?''

''You stayed the night,'' Ino frowned.

''You told her,'' he accused Sakura.

''Our landlady did,'' Sakura shrugged.

''What?'' Sasuke and Itachi asked in unison.

''Our extremely conservative landlady saw Sasuke-kun yesterday, leaving our flat at dawn,'' Ino muttered.

Everybody knew, so instead of denying it, Sasuke played it cool.

''So?''

''So?'' Ino repeated. ''Do you need a hearing aid? Our extremely conservative landlady! Single women aren't supposed to have men over, especially not to stay the night.''

''You are not single,'' Sasuke said.

''We are not married either,'' Ino said. ''And while there is no commitment, the ladies should act decently.''

''You are the one who started acting improperly first,'' Sakura said pointedly.

''What is that supposed to mean? Your boyfriend was the one who got caught, not mine.''

Sakura wanted to respond, but Ino's boyfriend interrupted her reply with a calm question.

''Did your landlady specify how are you supposed to behave from now on?''

''She didn't have to because she is our former landlady.''

''What? She kicked you out?'' Sasuke asked.

''I can't really blame her,'' Sakura shrugged. ''I wouldn't like boys coming to my flat.''

''You should have thought about it before we invited two boys as players for a card game!'' Ino frowned.

''If I hadn't, you wouldn't have had a boyfriend!'' Sakura yelled.

''Neither would you!'' Ino responded in the same tone.

For now, both men decided to remain quiet while two best friends insulted each other for no evident reason.

''They are not mad at us, are they?'' Itachi whispered.

''I don't think so, no,'' Sasuke replied.

Sakura couldn't be mad at her boyfriend because all he's been doing was respecting her wishes. He would have never invited himself to spend the night, she insisted he should stay. She explained they weren't spending enough time together which was true since they were both busy, so when it was the time to leave, their goodbye turned into making out at the doorstep. It was impossible to say no to her, she was cute and irresistible, and her courage to make the first move, what she had done at the park, was assuring Sasuke there was no one else but him for her. So technically it was Sakura's fault.

Itachi had nothing to lose when he decided to confess his feelings to Ino. After being with her for awhile, he feared to lose not only his lover, but a friend who was always supportive and kind. Staying the night seemed more convenient, they were more together, and nobody bothered them. He was always sneaking out in the middle of the night, to let Ino sleep and not deal with her sad face each time he would leave. She agreed that was working flawlessly; she would continue sleeping and neither of them was late for their morning duties.

Itachi was concerned Ino was mad at him because they overslept the last time he sneaked in to surprise her. He didn't get the chance to apologize and explain he missed her because as soon as the girls stopped screaming, they started whining.

''It was such a nice place,'' Ino sighed, disheartened. ''Lots of sunlight and low rent.''

''And it was far enough from my parents' house. And close enough to the hospital,'' Sakura added.

''So you only need to find another place to live!'' Sasuke tried to cheer them up.

He got two angry scowls and more complaining.

''Do you think it's easy to find the perfect place, with acceptable price and a great layout of the rooms?''

''When was the last time you were searching for an apartment to rent?''

Sasuke didn't have a decent answer, so he withdrew, hoping Itachi might have a solution to calm down the ladies.

''What do you plan to do now?'' he asked, sheepishly, but he did.

''I am moving back in with my parents,'' Ino rolled her eyes.

''Me too,'' Sakura added.

''Should we go back to your place to help you pack your stuff?'' Sasuke offered.

''It's already done,'' Ino said. ''The old granny forbade help and packed everything by herself. I am pretty sure she wouldn't approve your help, Sasuke-kun.''

''She wouldn't like Itachi either,'' Sasuke said.

''Maybe she would, because she didn't see him,'' Ino huffed.

''The only reason Itachi didn't get caught is because he is experienced when it comes to slipping out of beds in the middle of the night,'' Sasuke responded pointedly.

''That is not the subject here,'' Itachi said, afraid this might start the conversation about other beds he had left.

''We ran out of subjects because we already told you what you needed to know,'' Ino said. ''That also means I am no longer necessary here.''

Saying that, Ino rose from her seat and walked away quickly.

''Later,'' Itachi muttered and followed his angry girlfriend.

Sakura didn't seem as if she was about to leave soon, so Sasuke got up and sat down next to her. She remained silent and continued staring blankly in the distance. During the discussion, Sakura didn't accuse him of anything neither she got angry, but she didn't defend him either, so Sasuke did what seemed the smartest at the moment.

''I am sorry,'' he apologized quietly.

''You are not the one to blame,'' she shrugged, still not looking at him.

''It's not the end the world,'' he added carefully.

''I know it's not,'' she sighed.

Encouraged, he let himself sit a bit closer to her and clasp her hand that was under the table. It surprised her, but she was glad, he could conclude from her small smile when she finally looked at him.

''I don't think we did something wrong.''

''Me neither.''

''Then why are you looking as if we did?''

''Because I thought I was ready to face any difficulty of an adult life and apparently I am not.''

''That is not true,'' Sasuke said comfortingly. ''This was something you couldn't have anticipated.''

''I should have asked about the special rules of conduct before renting a flat from a complete stranger.''

''Is there something I can do?'' he offered.

''Nothing for now. Only be patient before I find a new place. And then we will continue where we left off,'' she ordered playfully.

''I won't complain,'' he smiled. ''And now, does your landlady go out often?''

''She doesn't. Why do you-''

There was no better way to interrupt Sakura's reply than to kiss her. And she loved it, returning the kiss while chuckling.

And for the couple who left, they weren't chuckling or kissing.

''Ino, please wait!'' Itachi begged while following Ino.

''What do you want?''

She didn't seem in the mood for talking, but at least she stopped walking.

''The way you left,'' Itachi said carefully, ''it was quite rude.''

She sighed sadly.

''And I don't think I deserved that.''

''I know,'' she sighed again. ''I am sorry.''

Her stance was revealing all of her anger disappeared, and she was just sad, so Itachi concluded she was in need for comforting. And if he wasn't about to console her, who would? With that in mind, he approached her and made her lean on him, and then hugged her gently.

''Don't be sad, Ino-chan,'' he said cutely.

''It's easy for you to say,'' she mumbled after hugging him back. ''You don't have to return to your old room where no guests are allowed.''

''Well, guests weren't allowed in your former flat either, and we managed somehow. I think we will succeed again.''

She looked up at him.

''But you know,'' she whispered, ''my dad is a ninja.''

''So am I,'' Itachi said proudly and they both laughed.

It was wonderful seeing her unrestrained, happy in his arms. She also noticed how close they were and although their noses brushed against one another, their mouth remained agape and separated because of an annoyed snort.

''Why don't you get yourself a room?''

Ino and Itachi only smiled faintly to one another and waited for a grumpy stalker to pass them by.

''Leave the kids alone, Orochimaru!'' Jiraiya scolded him, then turned to the hugging couple. ''Ignore him, he is just jealous.''

''Go to hell, Jiraiya,'' Orochimaru yelled even though he was far away.

The young couple waited a bit longer to burst out laughing.

''Orochimaru-sama is as conservative as your former landlady,'' Itachi chuckled quietly.

''Maybe we should introduce them!'' Ino laughed. ''Then they would be preoccupied with more important things than to bug other people on the street.''

''Who are doing nothing at all,'' Itachi added.

''Nothing yet,'' Ino corrected him and stood on her tip toes to start what they planned.


	11. Typical tea party

_**Typical tea party**_

''How did you two meet?''

''Sasuke-kun introduced us.''

''Really? How sweet!''

In the garden of Uchiha mansion two girlie voices could be heard. One definitely belonged to Uchiha Mikoto, who was happily talking to her guest in high pitched tone. Her guest tried to be polite and answer most of the questions the hostess asked her. The one who was the reason for their conversation was surprised to see them together, so he remained on the porch, at the safe distance. He could also hear two more voices, coming from the house, so he decided to find out what kind of gathering this was.

Sasuke and Sakura were in the kitchen and also in the middle of the conversation and every other time, Itachi would be polite and wouldn't interrupt them. Since his girlfriend was having tea with his mother, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

''Can you explain what is going on in the garden?'' he asked sharply.

''Sasuke invited me to meet your parents,'' Sakura explained.

''I didn't!''

''Then what did you intend to do when you told me to stop by your house?''

''I certainly didn't expect you would bring Ino along and give my mom an idea to organize a tea party for you!''

''So Ino came here by herself?'' Itachi interrupted Sakura's response to Sasuke.

''She didn't,'' Sakura shrugged. ''I begged her to come with me because I couldn't be alone while talking to your mother.''

''And why did you leave Ino alone?''

''Because Mikoto-san send us to get some cookies.''

Itachi then noticed a bowl of cookies in Sakura's hands.

''She probably made that up to speak with Ino alone,'' Sakura concluded.

''And why are you giving our mother more time to torment Ino?'' Itachi asked his brother.

''Oh relax! She is talkative and charming, mom will love her.''

''Sasuke is right,'' Sakura agreed. ''Mikoto-san was surprised to hear you have a girlfriend, but she seemed glad.''

Wonderful. Sasuke invited Sakura over and, not only she brought Ino along, she blurted out to Mikoto about them dating. The biggest problem was that Ino didn't know he hadn't revealed to his parents she had been his girlfriend.

''Will you join us?'' Sasuke asked, chuckling.

His little brother concluded both mother and Ino would be furious with him for keeping secrets.

Itachi sighed, but caught up with Sakura and Sasuke on their way out of the house.

''Eek!'' Sakura screeched all of a sudden.

Their walk came to a halt.

''What now?'' Sasuke sighed.

Sakura couldn't speak, she only pointed at a dark haired man entering the garden.

''Fugaku, you are here!'' Mikoto greeted her husband. ''Come and greet our guests!''

''Are you happy now?'' Itachi hissed.

''You have a girlfriend thanks to me,'' Sasuke said.

''Because of you I will also lose her!''

''Sakura, where are you going?'' Sasuke asked, holding a bowl with cookies Sakura handed him over.

''I am not ready for your father too!''

''You are not going anywhere,'' Itachi ordered. ''You two are responsible for this mess and all three of us are going to have a cup of tea!''

Sasuke, as the one to blame, was the first one to leave the house. Sakura followed him and Itachi was the last to make sure nobody would escape the interrogation that imminently awaited them.

''You are back with the cookies!'' Mikoto noticed. ''Sakura-chan, meet my husband! And Itachi, why didn't you bring this nice girl home sooner?''

''Yes, Itachi, why didn't you?'' Sasuke whispered so only Itachi could hear it.

''Please, be seated and help yourselves with cookies,'' Mikoto said while pouring tea for the rest of the group.

''You will have to excuse me, but I really need to use a restroom,'' Ino apologized for leaving the table.

''Itachi, why don't you show her the way?'' Mikoto suggested. ''And I will need more cups!''

Itachi didn't hear that last part clearly because he was already on his way to have a moment alone with Ino.

As soon as he shut the door behind them, he did what any man in his position would have done. He apologized.

''Ino, I am sorry. I wanted to tell you why I was keeping a secret we-''

''When can you attend a family dinner at my house?'' she interrupted.

''Wh-what?''

''On your first free evening, you are going to meet my parents. After today, I can't continue hiding it from them and they won't take well I was the first one to meet your parents.''

''You were hiding it too?''

''Of course,'' she chuckled. ''Don't you know who you are?''

''We will figure something out,'' Itachi said, relieved because Ino wasn't mad at him.

''It will be a piece of cake for you,'' she said, but without a smile.

''Why do you think that?''

''Don't play innocent with me! I know it won't be your first meet-the-parents dinner.''

''Where did you get that from?''

''Sasuke said it.''

''When?''

''How you didn't get caught, familiar with sneaking out of girls' bedrooms.''

''Is that what you really think?''

''I don't know,'' she shrugged.

''So I was something of ladies' man and then I came to your flat to play cards?''

''It doesn't make sense to me either,'' she muttered.

''Oh Ino,'' he chuckled and hugged her.

''It's just,'' she sighed, ''we spend so little time together and now we are stuck here with your parents.''

''And you invited me to another dinner?''

''That is obligatory!'' she ordered playfully. ''My dad will bug me for days.''

''Then I am coming,'' he assured her.

''You should get more cups,'' she reminded him.

''And you have to use the restroom. It's the second door-''

''I don't, silly!'' she chuckled. ''I wanted to get you alone for a moment! And now we have to get back before Sakura blurts something else about us.''

In the garden, Sasuke also feared Sakura's answers. She wasn't stupid, but she was never under this kind of pressure.

''So Sakura-chan, I heard you rented a flat. How do you like living on your own?'' Mikoto asked.

''Actually, I moved back in with my parents,'' Sakura admitted.

''Oh? How so?'' Fugaku asked.

''I didn't get along with the landlady,'' Sakura said simply. ''She had strange expectations.''

It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a complete lie either. For a tricky question, Sakura handled it smoothly.

''It's hard for the youth these days,'' Mikoto agreed. ''But you have plenty of time to stand on your feet. You are only seventeen,'' Mikoto consoled Sakura who smiled shyly.

''Living with the parents has many positive sides. I can focus on my studies instead of working all day long,'' Sakura said.

''Exactly. Did you know, Fugaku, Sakura-chan is Tsunade-sama's apprentice?''

''That certainly is a great accomplishment,'' Fugaku commended. ''To learn from the greatest is an honour.''

Sasuke took a cookie to preoccupy himself. It was going well so far, but he would be more relaxed if Itachi was here. He was probably with Ino, somewhere more private, like in his room, where he wanted to be with Sakura, but she panicked in front of Mikoto, introduced Ino as Itachi's girlfriend and here they were, having tea in the garden. Maybe he should have been more specific about hanging out in the family house.

''And this other girl,'' Fugaku asked,'' Yamanaka, was it? Does she also learn under Tsunade-sama?''

''She does,'' Sakura replied. ''She was my roommate for several months.''

''And you got along well?'' Mikoto asked hopefully.

''We did,'' Sakura smiled. ''We have a lot in common and we help each other every chance we get, so it wasn't difficult.''

''And who was the better cook?'' Mikoto wondered.

''Oh, well, we were working opposite shifts, so both of us had to cook,'' Sakura answered diplomatically.

''The best way to learn is to cook for yourself,'' Mikoto instructed her.

Sasuke was holding back from making a sound. Anything he said might be misinterpreted, so he kept quiet. The awkward silence lasted for a few moments, but then Itachi and Ino appeared.

''Thank you for the cups,'' Mikoto said and took cups from Itachi's hands. ''Ino-chan, Sakura-chan mentioned you two lived under the same roof for awhile. What was this landlady like when she refused to rent a flat to two wonderful girls like yourselves?''

''I guess it was the age gap,'' Ino said. ''We simply disagreed.''

''Soon you will have a home of your own to take care of and you won't need to bother with landlords,'' Mikoto said with a smile.

The brothers shared a terrified look and the girls continued smiling. Served them right, they started to play cards and in Mikoto's head they were already engaged!

''Now I will have to leave your company,'' Fugaku said. ''It was nice meeting you,'' the head of the house said and left the quiet group in the garden.

''I will bring more tea,'' Mikoto said. ''Or, if you are hungry, I could prepare some snacks!''

''You don't have to, Mikoto-san, it's already late,'' Ino said.

''And we would hate to be a burden,'' Sakura added.

''Nonsense,'' Mikoto smiled. ''I will prepare something in a second!''

With that, lady of the house took the teapot and happily left two couples alone the garden.

The first one to speak was Sasuke.

''Since we are all here, we might as well play cards.''

''Seriously?'' Ino asked. ''You want to play cards?''

''I am in,'' Itachi said. ''You met the mother, you may stay a bit longer.''

''I don't know, it's getting late,'' Sakura said.

''It was your idea to meet my parents,'' Sasuke said. ''You passed that test, so I don't see the problem with playing cards.''

The girls didn't have a reason to decline. And the boys would never understand why Mikoto was making them feel uncomfortable, it was a girlie thing.

''I will go get the cards,'' Itachi offered.

''And I will inform mom you are staying for dinner!''

Both of them left before Ino or Sakura could protest.

''When we move in together for the second time, you will find a two player game.''

''Deal!''

THE END


End file.
